The Demon Inquisitor
by Da-Wolf-Goddess
Summary: Mizuki a young half-wolf demon Princess often let's her curiosity led her on adventures but this time it has lead her on her biggest and most dangerous one yet. The young pup encounters Naraku before he took over Onigumo's body to gain a human/demon like form, he is threatened by her presence and sent her away to another land and she is now in a strange place called Thedas.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Mizuki

**Hey everyone so** **this is my first crossover that I have posted up, I hope you enjoy it, just a disclaimer to start of. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. There done now on wards! Adventure awaits us!**

Chapter 1: Missing Mizuki.

 **Story begins in the Sengoku period known also as the Feudal era in Japan. Mizuki is a child around 7 years old in human years of course.**

Mizuki's view:

I am Princess Mizuki, I am half witch, half wolf demon. My father is Tsuyoshi, King of all warlocks and witches, my mother is Hana, ambassador for the royal wolf demon family. I have two older brothers and one older sister, Kazuya is the eldest he's kind hearted and would rather spend his time exploring and helping others but doesn't want the role of King even though he'd be well suited to it. Raiden is the second eldest and is next to be king since Kazuya doesn't want the throne though he doesn't want to be King either, he's more concerned with hanging out with his friends from the Eastern wolf demon tribe. The third eldest is my older and only sister, Sakura she's sweet and bubbly, she knows that she has to act proper and get married off to a suitable husband like me but doesn't want that, she's wants to fall in love and have a normal family life not be harassed and known for her royal background.

I have rich medium brown hair that went to the middle of my back and green eyes though because my brothers and I are only half wolf demon, some half demons inherited certain additions to their appearance like tails or ears. Others who weren't so lucky took on a hideous form as most called it though I thought of them as unique, they looked different but it didn't mean they acted differently to the rest of us. Anyways my brothers, sister and I get fuzzy wolf ears and a wolf tail, mine ears and tail are the same colour as my hair though the tip of my ears and tail are black, Kazuya has styled up blond hair and green eyes his ears and tail are blond but have a black tip, like mine. Raiden has brown scruffy hair and blue eyes, his ears are both brown with a black tinge to them and his tail has the same colour scheme, Sakura has blond hair following mid-back length hair and bright blue eyes, around the edge of her ears is a black tinge and her tail has a black tip.

I had thought about exploring and going on adventures I wasn't at all what a princess should well… _act like_ , Kazuya was doing his daily training and looking over orders and requests that came in to become the new King, Raiden was out with his wolf demon friends from the eastern tribe in the guest room. They were younger then him closer to my age though a bit older then me, Sakura was running through her duties studying in the library, she is to betrothed to Kaito who is to be the new leader of the western tribe. I am betrothed to Raiden's friend Koga who is to be the new leader of the eastern tribe, Sakura didn't want to be just married off she wanted love so did I but I loved my adventuring which is what I'm doing right now. I always seem to sneak out unnoticed and fool everyone, I had slipped away from the library where Sakura was meant to be watching me, I had been out of the castle for a few hours now. The horns had started saying a royal was missing, I grinned from ear to ear as they twitched and my tail swished "I believe this is my new best record" I said in triumph "Is hiding and running the only thing you are good for princess?" a man's voice called out.

Sakura's view:

I was in the library reading, studying up on the rules and all regulations on wolf demon culture and that of witch and warlock culture, I had been studying for a few hours when I suddenly realised I was meant to be also keeping an eye on Mizuki. I placed the book of wolf demon culture down on the table and looked around the library "Mizuki?! Mizuki where are you?!" I called a guard came by "Princess Sakura is everything ok?" the guard asked "I was meant to keep an eye on Princess Mizuki but it seems I was so carried away with my studying that I don't know where she is" I replied. "We shall check the library fully and spread the word around the castle if she's here we'll find her" the guard said "I just hope she hasn't run away again… Please find her quickly" I said "Of course Princess Sakura" the guard said and ran off to alert the other guards. I walked off to talk with Kazuya hoping he knew where she was, I approached his chambers and knocked on the door "Who is it?" Kazuya asked "It's Princess Sakura, I must speak with you it's urgent" I replied "Alright, come in at once" Kazuya said he already acted like a King even though he didn't want the role I think he was suited to it.

Kazuya's view:

I placed down the scrolls of demands that father had given me to look over and seek my advice, since he needed to make sure what I was doing was what a King should do, I turned around at the same time Sakura had closed my chamber door. She really did look distressed "What's wrong?" I asked "I was studying in the library and as you know I'm meant to look after Mizuki today and help her study but I was so caught up in my studying I hadn't notice that she left" Sakura said "What?! We need to alert the guards at once!" I exclaimed. "I've done that already, the guards are searching the castle as we speak" Sakura said "Let's hope she hasn't s left the castle again or we will have to sound the horns and that our parents will not be pleased about" I said "Could she be with Raiden?" Sakura asked "Maybe let's go check" I said, we walked out of my chambers and down to the guest meeting area. Raiden would usually be there with his friends from the eastern wolf demon tribe, the guards were at the closed doors "Is Prince Raiden in the guest meeting area?" I questioned "Yes Prince Kazuya" one guard said "Lord Koga and his companions Ginta and Hakkaku are in there with him" the other guard replied. "Allow us in and if you see Princess Mizuki let us know immediately or better yet bring her to us" I said "Yes sir" they both said and opened the doors for us Raiden was there with his friends eating all the good food I frowned "Have you no respect? The cooks work hard to give us fine food, you better eat at dinner this evening" I said firmly.

Raiden's view:

I groaned as I stood up "Give me a break would you, we shouldn't be stuck up all the time" I said "We are not stuck up we do this for our people and…" Kauzya started to give me a lecture "Kazuya please this is not the time, Raiden have you seen Mizuki at all?" Sakura said. "Seen Mizuki… I've been with the guys this morning, weren't you meant to watch her?" I said "Don't blame her, Mizuki has run off from us all before, the guards are searching now let's just hope they find her before she manages to leave the castle" Kazuya said. Guards ran in "Your majesties there is no sign of Princess Mizuki anywhere in the castle but her scent leads out from the kitchen to the forest" one guard said "You spoke to soon" I said "Blow the horns, alert everyone, follow her scent and bring her back now" Kazuya ordered "Yes sir!" the guards said at once and ran off Kazuya turned to me. "Mizuki may have done this a thousand times before but she is still a child Raiden, she can not protect herself from other demons out there, I will in form our father, Sakura in form mother and Raiden listen out for word on Mizuki" Kazuya said and took off as did Sakura "Man your brother sure acts like a King already" Hakkaku said. "Is that the only thing your worried about? Mizuki is out there all alone" Ginta said "And what are you going to do? Run after her?" Koga asked "There has to be something we could do" Ginta said "You sure you don't have a crush on her?" Koga questioned "Why? Are you jealous?" I asked teasingly. "No…" Koga puffed "Whatever you say but I think it's because you know your meant to be mates when your older" I said "You'll be a Prince then Koga not just a leader" Hakkaku said "Yeah and we'd be brothers" I said just then the horns went off, even hearing that after so many times I still worry over Mizuki even though others think I don't care, I do.

Mizuki's view:

I twirled around as my ears went back to see a spider demon "Who are you and what do you want?!" I growled as I stood up tall giving an alpha look I had seen my father give so many times before, he looked like a regular spider but I was told never to let my guard down. "Brave but not smart, my name is Naraku and I am here to offer you the freedom you seek" the spider demon said "I don't trust strangers…" I said narrowing my eyes "Well if you wont take the opportunity willingly there are other ways…" Naraku said a frown crossed my face "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your family… If you want them to live then leave you are more important here then you think I won't have this land changed because of you so leave to this new land or let your family suffer in a painful death" Naraku said "You promise to leave them alone?" I asked "I promise my dear now leave through there…" Naraku said as a black hole appeared with a sparking green rim. I looked at it then once more at my homeland suddenly the hole had started sucking things up including me "Ah! No!" I screamed I was half in the hole when the guards had appeared "Help!" I screamed "Princess!" they yelled as they ran over to help me. Though it was too late, as soon as I got past the green rim the hole closed up and I was surrounded by darkness, I sniffled as a few tears escaped knowing I was all alone without my family, I disobeyed my parents then my older siblings and now because of that I was alone in the darkness.

No one's view **_(Back at the castle after an hour of wait_** **)** :

The King and Queen had gone to the throne room Kazuya, Raiden and Sakura were standing together waiting for news, Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were nearby but not as close to the royal family, all the staff were gathered and awaiting some news of Princess Mizuki. Guards had come in marching but the Princess was not with them and they all looked glum the King stood up "Where is Princess Mizuki? Did you find her?" King Tsuyoshi asked the guards knelt to one knee which was never good news "We have grave news King Tsuyoshi" the commander of the guards said. "Stand and tell me what has happened?" King Tsuyoshi questioned the commander stood "We found Princess Mizuki but didn't catch up to her in time a spider demons scent was in the area but we don't know what he has to do with the Princess sir" the commander said. King Tsuyoshi frowned "That does not explain where the Princess is or what has happened to her" King Tsuyoshi said "We had just got to the Princess when we saw a black hole suck her up, the black hole closed up and disappeared after Mizuki was inside, we think the Spider demon has something to do with it but can not be certain… I'm sorry my King" the commander said. "My daughter is gone?" King Tsuyoshi questioned in awe "Yes sir there is no trace of Princess Mizuki left" the commander said "I want that demons head, find this Spider demon and bring it to me dead or alive!" King Tsuyoshi bellowed. "Yes sir!" the guards shouted as one "For the Princess Mizuki" the commander shouted "For Princess Mizuki!" the other guards yelled and took off "Staff go back to your duties and I want someone to escort these three pups back to the eastern tribe" King Tsuyoshi said with that everyone but the royals left the room.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring! Oh and Happy New Year too!**


	2. Chapter 2: Changes in both worlds

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter the first one wasn't exciting but that's how it starts off it will get better. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

Chapter 2: Changes in both worlds

 **Years later in Thedas at the Conclave in Ferelden. Mizuki is in her mid to older teenage years in human years of course.**

Mizuki's view:

I was sorting out last minute preparations for the meeting to take place since everyone at the conclave was here "Lady Mizuki a word please" Divine Justinia the fifth called I looked back to see her on the balcony I saluted and gave a slight bow. "I shall be with you shortly Divine Justinia" I said she smiled and gave a slight bow of her head "See that Divine Justinia bowed her head to that soldier" a noble man said "Yes she seems important, do you think that soldier is the next to be Divine?" a noble woman said. "Don't be absurd she wouldn't invite us here if she was to be Divine" another noble man intervened, I stopped as a frown crossed my face though since I was fully armoured head to toe not one inch of skin was visible nor one strand of hair. I walked over to them "Let me remind you nobles that we are here to form alliances and make peace and join not just Orlais and Ferelden but all Mages and Templers along with the Chantry" I said firmly and left them to their thoughts and went to join Divine Justinia, she was by the old court yard.

I knelt down and firmly held my left fore-arm across my chest "Divine Justinia, everything is in order just a few minor preparations are in order for feasts and whatnot" I said Divine Justinia sighed "My dear Mizuki, rise for you have been like a sister me, an elder figure that I look upon and admire…" Divine Justinia said. I stood up and relaxed, I could sense tension radiate from her "Dorothea, I thank you and as I have for the Divine mothers before you for taking me in and I know I can never repay the debt of letting me keep my life and for taking me in as your kin but this meeting at the conclave is important and is right" I said. Divine Justinia looked at me and smiled, she was old now and needed a new heir to take over as Divine but this meeting would have to take place first "Mizuki you have done more than enough and once this meeting is over I wish to show you to the people in this conclave, you have been around longer than anyone and people need to know the deeds you've done" Divine Justinia said.

"I don't need praise Dorothea, I just wish time wouldn't go so fast besides I really haven't done that much" I said Divine Justinia chuckled "But you have, Commander Cullen wouldn't be a commander unless you saw his fine attributes and Leliana wouldn't have come out if you hadn't lead her out so that I could call upon her, Cassandra would not be my right hand if you did not give her the opportunity to seek out the truth of what was to be my assassination, I'm still stunned that you let her do that and take the credit" Divine Justinia said. I smiled "I get your point my friend but everything they did was there choice that lead to this point" I said horns sounded out for the meeting to take place "It is time" Divine Justinia said just then I got chills and a foul smell hung in the air "No! Wait!" I called out I went to grab the Divine's hand "Dorothea!" I yelled as bright light and loud noise over took us. I could hear screams echo, smell ash and burning corpses, I got up to see the dark place around me dirt/rubble and mountain side my ears twitched back slightly as I march up towards the mountain keeping my senses up. Just then I saw the Divine glowing in a white light "Divine Justinia!" I called out and raced up the mountain but foul spider/crab demons followed me up the mountain, I raced up as fast as I could and reached for her hand as I touched her hand a bright white light surrounded me then everything went blank.

I felt like my left hand was burning and my body ached, my ears perked up as I realised I had chains about my wrists and ankles and was hung up against a wall, voices of arguing rung out some of which I knew, I opened my eyes to see I was in a cell. I had been stripped of my armour and only had the clothes I had on beneath my armour I sighed hearing the voices get closer and guard open the cell door and come in lighting the torches in the cell, then went and stood at the cell door holding it open. Five people came in the cell arguing still, I knew them all but one, Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine Montilyet I knew but the last one I didn't know was a male elf who seemed to be a mage "Demon what happened at the conclave?! What have you done with the Divine?!" Cassandra exclaimed. A confused look over took my face as I tried to re-cap what had happened "She wasn't there? I-we were right there… I don't understand" I said as my ears flicked back "We can't trust this demon" Cullen said "But we need information and she is our only lead" Leliana said "Then we make her talk" Cassandra said just about to unsheathe her sword.

"You can't she may be our only hope of sealing the rifts and the breach for that matter we must not harm her" the elf said Cassandra frowned "And if she is responsible for the Divine's death?" Cassandra said "I'll help you and when you no longer need my help then you can kill me however you see fit" I said. "She makes a good offer seeker besides even if you wanted to you can't I've seen her before she's the Divine's helper, her loyal guard dog though it makes me wonder how you managed to slip up now" a familiar voice rung out. "Varric Tethras" I said "Lady Mizuki right?" Varric said as he came walking in, Varric is a dwarf and was a damn good writer "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance again it's been a long time" I said "You know this demon?" Cassandra asked with anger in her voice. "Nope I knew the armour but since hearing her voice it's definitely the person I got the pleasure of meeting" Varric said "Who is she? Can she be trusted?" Cullen asked "I think how they met is a better story?" Cassandra said. My left hand burnt as a stabbing pain ran through it, I groaned "The mark is spreading, it will kill her eventually" the elf said "Solas will it work to close the rifts?" Cassandra asked "I believe it will" the elf 'Solas' replied "Let's take a chance I'll get more soldiers out to chase off remaining demons and bring in the wounded" Cullen said. "I agree I'll make arrangements for the wounded and I think it's best if Varric and Solas accompany you to the breach, Solas has the knowledge of these rifts and the mark, Varric knows this demon so he will come in handy if she tries anything" Josephine said I sighed softly I'm a prisoner and I have no idea of what is really going on still.

Leliana and Cassandra took my chains off "I'll meet you at the forward camp" Leliana said "We'll meet you there" Cassandra said then took off the chains around my feet Leliana ran off "I'll check around to see if we have enough of what we need, good luck" Josephine said and walked off. "I'd keep her hands chained she could be with those demons" Cullen said "Don't worry I wasn't planning on letting her totally lose" Cassandra said "Good luck and may the Maker be with you" Cullen said and walked off waving the guard to follow him. I looked at my left hand "Does it hurt?" Varric asked "No" I said bluntly I wasn't going to give them something to worry about what ever we were up against had to be bad I just had to suck up what ever I felt emotionally and physically and help how ever I could. Though I was very curious about what they meant by demons and if they were similar to the arch demons ages ago that or if they were from my world, though I really shouldn't get my hopes up besides if I go back that Naraku could hurt my family and I wasn't going to risk that.

 **Meanwhile in the feudal era.**

Kazuya's view:

It had been years since my little sister left us, I still can't find out how it was possible for her to be sucked into a black hole "Hey loosen up brother your gonna be King next year" Raiden said I gave him a look "Can you at least act like a Prince?" Sakura questioned. "I'm trying be normal and have fun unlike you two" Raiden said "Sakura is right we need to accept and fill the roles of our titles" I said "Look you guys its been years since we lost Mizuki and you two are going to just act like she isn't gone, she didn't even reach to her teenage years before she died, doesn't that say something? To live for the moment" Raiden said. I sighed Sakura looked away as tears started to form in her eyes "Raiden it also teaches us that others loose loved ones and that we have the power to help them…" I started to say "Yeah and you know what we can only help our own kind, both clans that we are apart of and that sucks you always said that and now your turning into our father he only helps his own" Raiden said and stormed off. I looked at Sakura "Don't look at me he does have a point, we've become to selfish…" Sakura said and walked off I rubbed the back off my neck as I sighed, what more can I do? I can't change the rules and there's no loop hole to get out doing things my way.

Raiden's view:

I went past the guards at the entrance "I have urgent business with the eastern tribe leader regarding Naraku the half spider demon, I don't know when I'll be back just inform the royals if they ask" I said "Yes sir" they both said with that I ran off I didn't care that I was in my royal attire I just needed to get away from this place for a little while. I sniffed out Ginta and Hakkaku's scent since Koga would be way ahead of them as usual since he had obtained two jewel shards that is apart of the Shikon No Tama, he did have three but one had been taken by a Priestess that helped in the fight with the birds of paradise. Priestess Kagome, Koga's woman though he does have to get through Inuyasha a half dog demon first that always travels with her though I don't know how anyone tolerates him "Prince Raiden!" Ginta shouted "Hey over here!" Hakkaku yelled. I looked over to see Ginta and Hakkaku running over to me "Hey guys, where's Koga?" I asked "He's running ahead as usual" Hakkaku said very irritated I puffed a sigh "So how's things going? Is Prince Arashi still giving your family grief?" Ginta asked I frowned as I looked away. Prince Arashi is my little brother, our mother found out she was pregnant with him just after Mizuki disappeared, he acts just like her though is even more stubborn though he does ask way too many questions, he has blond hair, bright blue eyes, wolf ears and tail has the same colour as his hair but has a light grey tinge to them and black tip. "I take that as a yes" Ginta said "Yeah he's way too much like her…" I said "Least he's keen to learn" Hakkaku said "Yeah guess so anyways I thought I'd tag along with you guys for a bit on your little mission to hunt Naraku, staying in that castle is driving me mental" I said.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter the start is slow but I wanted build up to build up like the tension in both Inuyasha and Dragon Age Inquisition builds up. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

Chapter 3: Truth

 **In the Feudal era starting in the castle that was Mizuki's home.**

Arashi's view:

I was in the library being watched by guards and it was just because I would sneak off it's not like I was running away or going to do something bad, I hated it, I sighed then got an idea "Hey uh I'm just going to see the cook, I want to learn how to cook" I said as I stood up. The guards looked at each other "Is the Prince allowed to do that?" one guard asked "I guess if it's learning but we never got any orders" the other guard said I sighed "Well either way I'm hungry so I'm going to see the cook I'll be back soon" I said. I walked off of the library and to where the cook was in the kitchen "Hey Kaito hi Naomi" I said seeing Kaito talk to Naomi while Naomi was get rabbit pre-pared for lunch "Prince Arashi what are you doing in here?" Kaito asked. I got to know everyone really well, Kaito was a hunter and a good one and was Naomi's cousin, Naomi is the cook, Kaito has jet black spiked up hair and light sky blue eyes, Naomi has rich dark brown short and light sky blue eyes "I wanted to learn how to cook" I said with a cheesy grin. Kaito raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest "Prince Arashi you should be in the library studying" Kaito said I groaned "But that's all I ever do I never get to have any fun or even go outside it's not like I'm going to run away" I pouted as I slouched back leaning against the table Naomi sighed.

"Prince Arashi there is a good reason why your parents have enforced that law" Naomi said it seemed like there was more to it then I realised maybe something happened "Did something happen for them to keep me in?" I asked Naomi sighed as she looked away. Kaito frowned as he looked away, something did happen "What happened? I want to know" I said as I stood up tall pre-paring myself for what they had to say "I don't think we…" Naomi started "The Prince should know besides there is no law against not talking about it so he should know" Kaito said. Kaito looked at me they both looked upset "Prince Arashi just before the Queen found out she was pregnant with you your family suffered greatly to a loss, your older sister Princess Mizuki, she was around your age when she was lost to us all" Kaito said I started in disbelief at him as my ears turned back I shook my head as I stepped back a pace. "How?" I asked "We believe a spider demon was involved but can not be sure, Princess Mizuki was sucked up by a black hole that appeared it disappeared after she went in it" Kaito said "You are a lot like Princess Mizuki though you tend to ask a lot more questions, she loved to run off away from the castle to explore" Naomi said. I looked to the ground as tears built up so my family keeps me here because of my older sister's disappearance "Prince Arashi?" Naomi said as she went to come over to me I stepped back "No! It's not fair! They can't keep me trapped here just cause she disappeared!" I yelled and ran off to my room locking myself inside.

 **Back in Thedas where Mizuki is chained and brought to the bridge on the way out of Haven heading in the direction of the Conclave and the Breach.**

Mizuki's view:

I was walked to the bridge that led out of Haven, Varric had his precious crossbow 'Bianca', Solas had a magic staff and Cassandra she had a sword and shield "Open the gates" Cassandra said as we got them, there were so many wounded on the bridge. Though none seemed to be from the conclave that I could pick up on, they were either soldiers or villagers, we walked the mountain pass to get to the conclave, there were a few carts and bodies burning in spots along the way. What on earth happened? My ears twitched back slightly "So what did happen at the conclave?" Varric asked "I don't remember much" I said "That gets you every time you should have spun a story" Varric said "That's what you would have done" Cassandra said. Varric chuckled "Yeah but at least it works" Varric said I sighed softly just then my hand hurt as it had green sparks flickering off it "Ah!" I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground Cassandra knelt down "It's spreading a lot faster then I thought" Solas said I frowned as Cassandra helped me to stand up "Let's get this over with" I puffed as I marched ahead.

"Hey!" Cassandra called out "Seeker don't she can be trusted the Divine trusted her" Varric said my ears were slightly perked back as I knitted my brows together and narrowed my eyes in determination to get to the bottom of all this, to fix what had been done. I felt their eyes upon me "What did happen?" I asked "The soldiers said that you walked out of a rift and that a woman was in the rift behind you" Cassandra said I stopped and turned back and looked at her "Really?" I asked in awe. "Yes" Cassandra said my ears perked up as a smile crossed my face "Then all we have to do is go in to a rift no not we, I'll go and bring her back" I said "What are you talking about?" Cassandra questioned "Let's walk and talk" I said. We started walking "The rift, before I blanked out I was in this different place, deserted and gloomy but I saw her the Divine on top of this mountain surround but a white holy light I ran while demons chased me I reached out to grab her hand and then I blanked out" I said as we got close to another bridge crossing. "And?" Cassandra said as we started walking across the bridge "I get it, the one she stepped out of is the one the Divine must be in" Varric said "Exactly so…" I started but a green ball of some sort of lightening hit the bridge and collapsed it we all fell down to the icy lake below us. We got up and they brushed the debris off themselves "What a ride huh?" Varric said though I was more concerned about a sudden smell one I'd smelt before well a tiny fraction of what I had smelt at the conclave "Something is not right, there's something here" I said as my ears went back and tail flicked in agitation. Suddenly a green light shone from the ice in one part of the lake not far from us, the green light shot up and the disappeared when it did a demon stood their Solas froze it with one shot "Demon stay with them" Cassandra said and ran off to deal with the demon just as it unfroze.

It is a shade demon, Varric shot a couple of his arrows when Cassandra wasn't in the way of the shot, Solas did the same with ice magic, I sensed something behind us and turned back to see a green light not far off like the one we just saw I quickly grabbed a sword off the ground that was in the hand of a dead soldier. "Forgive me let your blade give me strength" I said softly and saw the demon appear, another shade demon "Solas! Varric! Behind you!" Cassandra called out I quickly leaped towards it slicing from the top of it's left hip to it's right shoulder then spinning around cutting it's head off. I looked at the sword in my hands that had dark slimy gunk on it that would be sort of a resemblance to a persons blood "Put it down, now!" Cassandra exclaimed as she marched towards me pointing the tip of her sword towards me I dropped it "As you wish, let's go then" I said and went to keep walking. "Seeker…." Varric said I heard Cassandra sigh "Wait demon…" Cassandra said I turned around "We can not always protect you and I can't ask you to be defenceless" Cassandra said I smiled slightly "That's what you don't realise though, I'm a demon I have my claws, fangs, I have so much more strength and speed but I have not once done anything, I don't ask that you believe me about the conclave but allow me to help how I can" I said. Cassandra still looked conflicted, she came over to me and unchained my hands "Take the sword with you just in case" Cassandra said and walked off passed me Solas gave a small smile and a slight nod of his head, Varric handed me the sword "I think she secretly likes you" Varric said with a grin. I raised a brow "You never change…" I muttered and grabbed a halter for the sword of the dead soldiers body and put it on then sheathed my new weapon, Varric and I caught up with Solas and Cassandra "What was your name prisoner?" Cassandra asked "I told you she likes you" Varric said "It's not like that" Cassandra said with irritation in her voice.

"My name is Mizuki, I don't like titles but that doesn't stop Varric" I said "Who are you? And what do you have to do with the Divine?" Cassandra asked "You're the right hand and you've never met Lady Mizuki?!" Varric exclaimed "It's just Mizuki Varric besides I'm not that important I just help out" I puffed. "Just help out, yeah right… Mizuki here fought in the blight and she's been against demons and even arch demons before, I heard that you actually grew up with the Divine, Seeker Mizuki is the one known as _the guardian_ " Varric said he sounded like a kid who was telling about his first adventure they stopped and all but Varric gawked at me. "You grew up with the Divine? Is it true? Are you really the guardian?" Cassandra asked I sighed as my ears went back "I promised the Divine what ever my relation is to her and the other Divines would remain a secret and I will keep that promise" I said then recomposed myself and kept walking it went silent for a while which was nice but everyone did seem tense. "Mizuki I was wondering about your age, you look young but how old are you?" Solas asked just as we got to the top of a small hill that overlooked a small frozen over pond. "When I first came here I was a child about seven or eight in human years demon years would be around twenty or something like that, I think I would be around two-hundred years old now or something like that" I replied "Two-hundred?!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Wow! Looking good!" Varric said then chuckled "You think?" Solas questioned "Yes well I stopped counting I couldn't see the point the years seemed to blend together though in human years I would be in my mid to late teenage years I think" I replied "What do you mean when you came here?" Cassandra asked.

"Where did you come from? The same place as these demons?" Solas asked my ears went back "No they are different kinds of demons, I came from a different world to them, like you all where I come from we too have rules, leaders, homes but I would rather not talk of it, I can never return so it does not matter" I said. I brushed off my thoughts and kept walking, I soon smelt the same smell as before that drifted our way from further ahead "Get your weapons ready we have company up ahead" I said "Demons again?" Varric questioned in a somewhat bored tone "Yes and there's not just two this time, let's make this quick we need to get to the breach" I said. We jogged ahead to see the demons, two wraiths with others, ones we encountered before three shade demons "Solas and Varric take the wraiths out, Cassandra you got the lone shade demon I have those two shade demons" I said pointing out to each demon as I gave orders. We ran off charging in Solas and Varric took on a wraith each Cassandra dealt with the lone shade demon she still seemed to let her anger out when fighting which was a good thing but to always have anger when fighting wasn't the best idea. I headed for the two shade demon I threw a sword at one it stuck through it's torso, I ran at the other one and flicked out my claws and as I got to the demon I kept my hand straight and steady and twirled around as I passed it slashing it's throat. I looked at the other demon who was struggling to pull the sword out I ran over and grabbed the handle of the sword and kicked the demon away just as I went to make make another blow with my sword the demon was turned to ice and then shot with one of Varric's arrows smashing the frozen shade demon to bits.

I turned around as I sheathed my sword to see the demons were dead "Teamwork" Varric said with a cheesy smile Cassandra sighed as she shook her head "Let's just get to the forward camp and then we can move on with plans to get to the breach, we've wasted enough time" Cassandra said and then walked off. We all followed her, as we got further up the road travelling through the mountain the snow got slightly heavier "Makers breath" Cassandra said we stopped at the top of a hill to see a couple houses on either side of a frozen lake, they were both on fire "We should see if anyone's hurt" Cassandra said. I sniffed sifting through the scents in the cold air my ears went back, my nose told me there were people here but not alive, I could sense magic here that and the slight scent of demons, we went to the first house to be greeted by a dead village lying in his house dead. "Let's check the other house" Cassandra said walking out in disappointment I sighed softly Varric followed behind, Solas and I behind them "There's no alive here is there?" Solas asked "No but sometimes we need a little hope" I said "For a demon you act with such compassion it's almost human one would say" Solas said. "No one is perfect, everyone has there sins, I've spent all my years helping others to make up for the sins I've committed" I said Solas went quite after that and seeing a dead mage on the steps of the next house and no one inside we journeyed on towards the forward camp.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**


	4. Chapter 4: To the Breach & Prince Arashi

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again I'm slowly building up to the action scenes and what not Naraku should come in I think Chapter 6 or 7. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

Chapter 4: To the Breach & Prince Arashi

 **In Thedas, Mizuki is with Cassandra, Solas and Varric travelling to the foreward camp.**

Mizuki's view:

We headed up the mountain as we got further the smell of more demons and bodies drifted in the wind our way I sighed as I unsheathed my sword "Demons again?" Cassandra questioned "Yes" I replied they all grabbed their weapons out pre-paring for a fight. We could see the figures through the snow "Two shade and two wraiths, it's even this time, let's get this over with" I said and leapt at one of the shade demons' slicing my sword through the middle of it's body though he's top half remained alive and tried to crawl away. I sighed I hate this, I walked over and stabbed my sword through it's chest "You done yet?" Varric called out in a sarcastic smug tone I looked back with a slight smile ready with a come back when I saw a wraith behind Cassandra I let go of my sword with my right hand. I shot out a blast of fire at the wraith, incinerating it Cassandra, Solas and Varric looked at me in awe "You're a mage? Why didn't you say so?" Varric said in a interested tone I looked away "I'm called something else in my world" I said "What are you exactly?" Cassandra asked. "I am half demon and half witch" I said "What kind of demon? There are many types and you said your self you weren't from the world these demons are from" Solas said "I'm half wolf demon, look standing around talking about me is getting us no where save your questions until after we've done what we came here to do" I said and then continued on our path.

"Solas is it possible to have such a demon in our world?" Cassandra asked in a hush tone "I haven't meet any of my kind here yet and if your going to talk I prefer when I'm out of hearing range or in front of me" I said "You just keep on surprising me Lady Mizuki" Varric said. I puffed a sigh I listened to them talk as we walked to the foreward camp it amazed me of how, after almost fifteen minutes of walking I could hear talking and the clanking of metal "We're close the camp is up ahead" I said which put a spring in everyone's step. As we got close a green light sparkled it almost looked like the rift I came out off, demons emerged out of it "Mizuki help us!" Cassandra yelled I shook my head shaking off my thoughts as I leapt into battle with Cassandra as Solas used ice magic and Varric shot his arrows, a few guards helped us cut down the demons that kept emerging. They were mainly despair demons though a couple wraiths came appeared as well Solas grabbed my left hand with his right and held it up to the rift a green light shot out of my hand and connected with the rift, the rift fluctuated and then closed as the green light stopped shinning from my hand.

I looked at my hand "It worked" Cassandra said "Let's hope it works on the big one" Varric said "It does something that means it can help, let's do what we can we only have one shot at this for all we know" I said "Mizuki is right the breach must be closed" Solas said. "Guards open the gates" Cassandra said "Yes ma'am" a guard said "Open the gates!" another yelled, the gates opened to reveal soldiers by the dozen swarmed on the bridge "Up ahead Leliana is with Chancellor Roderick" Cassandra said. We followed Cassandra over to them, they were talking about the breach, the Divine and me "Ah Chancellor Roderick this is…" Leliana started to say "I know very well who she is, Seeker I want her locked up and charged with the murder of the Divine" Chancellor Roderick spat out in hate as he gave me a icy glare full of disgust. "No she has volunteered to help us close the breach besides nothing can be proved" Cassandra said "Are you crazy Seeker?! She is a demon! Is that not enough proof for you?!" Chancellor Roderick snapped "She is helping and once the breach is closed and we are all safe back at haven then we decide what happens" Cassnadra said. "She should be locked up and charged then once we find the new Divine she will decide this demons fate" Chancellor Roderick said "Shouldn't the breach be the first matter after that when you longer need my help you can have this sword and slice my head off yourself" I said Chancellor Roderick gave me a look. "Leliana report" Cassandra said breaking the silence "Right, if you go through the mountain pass it will take the longest but it is the safest route, if you go through the mountain it's the short cut but it isn't the safest option we have sent soldiers up there but haven't heard anything back" Leliana said "Mizuki what do you think?" Cassandra asked I looked at her in awe then looked at the mountain.

"The snow is coming down heavier by the minute and we can't risk taking forever to get to the breach, I say we take the short cut go through the mountain and if we find your soldiers we'll send them back here" I said then looked back to Cassandra she seemed a little unsure of my choice. "Appreciated, I'll get some soldiers and go the other way and we'll clean out the area in case any demons are lurking there, we'll meet you at the breach when we're done" Leliana said at least they trust me to some extent it's better then I would have hoped from humans. "Maker be with you" Cassandra said "Same to you all, good luck" Leliana said "Let's go we have a long way to walk before we even get to the mountain" Cassandra said and started walking Solas walked past me and gave a nod of approval and a slight smile I followed them. Varric caught up to me "You should be excited I know Bianca is" Varric said "Bianca isn't sniffing out danger in the snow" I said "So you have the senses of a wolf then?" Varric asked "I guess you could say it like that, I gather you'll be writing a book about this whole mess that's going on when it's finished" I said. Varric frowned slightly "This whole thing is a mess I don't anyone will forget it even if I don't write about it" Varric replied it went quite after that as we began our first uphill climb to the mountain side where we would enter the mountain by what looked like an old mining platform.

 **Back in the feudal era.**

Raiden:

I walked with the guys telling them about how things have been at home, Kazuya was so serious and acted so much like father then Sakura seemed like she just did whatever she was told and didn't make any suggestions then Arashi he acted so much like Mizuki. He was the worry though he asked way too many questions one day he'll find out about her and when he doest the trouble is going to be getting him to stay in the castle "Looks like Koga met up with sister Kagome" Ginta said. "Yeah and that means Koga will be either arguing or fighting with Inuyasha" Hakkaku said "We better hurry up Koga does have quite a temper" I said we picked our pace and chased him down to see him in a clearing near a river with Kagome and her friends. Ginta puffed a sigh "He's fighting with him again…" Hakkaku puffed I walked over "Hey Koga take a break you do have the upper hand anyways" I said he jumped away for Inuyasha and smiled as he came over to me "Raiden it's been a long time, I didn't think they'd let you out of that place" Koga said. I frowned looking away "I had enough I needed to get out that place and away from my family they are driving me insane" I said "Families are like that though" Kagome said I looked at her "Yeah but I'm no ordinary half demon I'm Prince Raiden, my father is a warlock and my mother is a wolf demon, I'm second in line for the throne" I said. Kagome was about to say something when Inuyasha came in between us and her "Don't start talking to them Kagome they'll never leave" Inuyasha growled I moved him out of the way and looked at her "You should be honoured that Koga picked you to be his mate, he was chosen to be a mate for my youngest sister Princess Mizuki but she's gone, just think before you make your choice" I said.

Kazuya's view:

I went to check on Arashi who should be studying in the library, I opened the doors to the library to see the guards talking in distress "What's going on?" I asked aloud the stood talk and saluted "Prince Kazuya, Prince Arashi said he was going to the kitchen that he want to learn how to cook and that he was hungry" a guard said. "What?!" I exclaimed I frowned "You two come with me and you two stay here in case he comes back and if he does alert me at once" I said "Yes sir" they said in unison the two guards followed me as I rushed down to the kitchen checking the hallways as I passed them. We reached the kitchen and I could hear Kaito and Naomi having a slight distressing argument I walked in they bowed their heads "Prince Kazuya" they both said "Has Prince Arashi been here?" I asked they shared worried looks "Yes sir, Prince Arashi came by and told us he wanted to learn how to cook that he was tired of studying all the time and not being able to go out on adventures" Naomi said. "I told him there was a good reason why the King and Queen have made it this way, I'm sorry Prince Arashi though it looked like he was headed to his room" Kaito said I gritted my teeth "My father wont be happy if he has run away just stay here and keep an eye out for him" I said I looked back to the guards. "Let's go" I said and ran off to my youngest brothers room it didn't take long before we got to his room I knocked on his door "Prince Arashi if your in there open the door" I called out "No! Leave me alone! Your keeping me a prisoner because you think I'm another Mizuki!" Arashi yelled. I looked to one of the guards "Can you send word to Prince Raiden to say we need him here immediately give him the message that Prince Arashi knows of Princess Mizuki" I said "Yes sir" they both said and ran off I sighed as I stood by his door hoping I could make some attempt to make him see it was for his own good.

Raiden's view:

Kagome's friends Miroku a monk and Sango a demon slayer started asking questions and were curious about my background and how they had not heard of the witch and warlock clans Koga was acting as restrained as possible from doing anything to Inuyasha. Though with the way Inuyasha acts like a child Koga is doing quite well "Prince Raiden what happened to your sister?" Shippo a young fox demon asked "Shippo…" Kagome said "It's ok Kagome, my sister was around your age and she loved to wonder out on her own explore we always had guards on alert but she always managed the get out of the palace" I replied. "Did a demon get her?" Shippo asked as a look of worry took over his face "Apparently a spider demon's scent was in the area the guards got there but they saw her being sucked into a black hole of some kind, she disappeared and hasn't been seen since" I replied. "I'm sorry" Shippo said I looked away it had been years and she still had not left any of our thoughts "Prince Raiden look!" Hakkaku exclaimed I looked to where he pointed and a hawk came by and dropped a small scroll I caught and quickly unrolled and read it silently.

 _'Prince Raiden, Prince Arashi knows of Princess Mizuki we need you here immediately from Prince Kazuya'_

I frowned and rolled it up placing it in my pocket "What's wrong?" Koga asked "Prince Arashi knows of Princess Mizuki I have to get back to the palace now" I replied "We'll go with you" Koga said I looked back to Kagome and her friends. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go" I said "Is there anything we can do to help?" Kagome asked "Yes we could even look in to what happened to Princess Mizuki" Sango said "You'd do that?" I asked "No way!" Inuyasha snapped "Sit!" Kagome exclaimed. "We'll try our best to help in whatever way we can" Miroku said I gave a nod "Thank you, my family owes you a debt for helping, we should go if Prince Arashi knows of Princess Mizuki he may be doing something stupid or at least think of doing something reckless" I said. "Let's go we are not having a repeat of what happened last time" Koga said Kirara a two-tailed demon cat changed into her big form, Sango, Miroku and Shippo hoped on her "I'm not going…" Inuyasha puffed "Kagome I can carry you there" Koga said. "Thank you Koga" Kagome said Kagome hoped on Koga's back and we all headed off, Inuyasha ended up following us mainly Kagome, he was acting like a kid and a very jealous one too "I hope Prince Arashi doesn't try anything" Hakkaku said "We'll stop him if he tries right Koga" Ginta said "Yeah" Koga replied bluntly.

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**


	5. Chapter 5: Focus

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again I'm slowly building up to the action scenes and what not Naraku should come in most likely in Chapter 7. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **In Thedas where Mizuki, Cassandra, Solas and Varric had just reached the mining complex that was there way through the mountain.**

Mizuki's view:

We were finally at the start of the structure to enter the mine in the mountains "Where does this lead? An old mining complex?" Solas questioned "Yes" Cassandra replied "And you're missing soldiers are in there" Varric said with a look. "Along with whatever has detained them" Solas said "We'll find out soon what has happened to them I'll go first just watch your step" I said and started climbing up the first ladder we got to another platform the wood was strong but had creaks through it. I went to the next ladder and went up "How much further?" Varric asked in a bored tone "One more ladder" I replied "Are you thinking of turning back now? Or perhaps heights is not your thing?" Cassandra questioned. I smiled and shook my head slightly as I climbed up the last ladder "There is no way I'm scared of heights seeker, do you know how many journeys I've been on?" Varric said as he went into one of he's story modes where he'd talk continuously about tales of quests he'd been on. "Many I assume" Cassandra said as Solas stood next to me and Cassandra started to climb the ladder "That's right, thousands in fact and I…" Varric said as Cassandra got to the top and Varric started climbing "Perhaps this is a tale to tell for when we get back to Haven" Solas said.

"Agreed your tales are greatly admired Varric but we should focus on this quest first" I said Varric got to us and looked slightly disappointed, we started walking to the entrance and came into the start of the mine mainly stairs and flat platforms and rooms. They were mainly used for identifying the worth of the things mined and gathered and sorted for shipments all across Thedas, we walked in and the scent of demons hung in the air like there was more then just three or four. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it "Demons?" Solas questioned "Yes and it smells like this whole place is crawling with them so be on guard" I said "Least Bianca gets a work out" Varric said Cassandra groaned as we walked ahead. We got past a passage way and a ball of green magic had flown straight in front of me missing me by mere millimetres my ears twitched as I ran out to see a three wraiths and two shade demons though one shade demon had heavy armour on. "Do you have a plan for this?" Cassandra asked I looked at her "Just kill them however you see fit" I said and formed an ice ball and shot it at one of the wraiths while I lept at a lesser demon, Cassandra went for the other shade demon.

Varric and Solas got rid of the wraiths with hardly any troubles while Cassandra was just about to finish off a shade demon when Varric shot an explosive arrow at the demon leaving it to blow up and it's inners going everywhere mainly on Cassandra. Varric had a smirk on his face "Now that's how it's done" Varric said and laughed I shook my head trying to shake off any want or need to smile or even laugh at the look on Cassandra's face "I should have kept him in chains and not Mizuki…" Cassandra muttered. "Let's keep going we'll sort out differences when we get back to Haven" I said and walked off Cassandra caught up with me while Solas and Varric trailed behind us, the air around Cassandra was radiating of anger and frustration I smiled slightly. "You'll get him back just wait a while until he thinks you've forgotten payback is better that way" I said "Really? How would you that?" Cassandra asked my ears twitched as a slight frown crossed my face. "My brother… Uh I'd rather not talk of my family though sorry let's just focus on the breach" I said and walked a little faster I hadn't seen my family in years though I would think of them, my father and mother, my two brothers and my sister, I sighed softly as my ears slightly went back just then I got hit with a green ball of magic.

It hit me with such force I got flung back, hitting the wall "Urgh!" I exclaimed as I slid down the wall hitting the ground "Mizuki!" Cassandra called "Don't fuss about me get them" I said agitated as I got up Cassandra went towards the small pack of demons. No way am I using a sword on these guys I ran over flexing my claws out and struck them hard with each slice and hit letting my claws slice past them like a sword and shot through them like an arrow, we took them all down finally. I closed my eyes slowing my breathing to stop my inner demon from coming out that was the worst part about being a half demon the fact that I could lose control and my inner demon would come out and attack and kill innocents. "Lady Mizuki are you ok?" Solas asked "Hell you're covered in their blood…" Varric puffed "Mizuki are you right to continue?" Cassandra asked "Yes, let's go before something else happens" I said as I snapped my eyes open and my ears peerked up, I walked on. The others followed me, Cassandra was concerned about my behaviour and was discussing it with Solas, Varric was insisting that I was fine we finally got to the exit and walked out to see some dead soldiers on the snowy floor at the exit.

"Looks like we found your missing soldiers" Varric said "That can not be all of them…" Cassandra said "So the rest could be held up ahead then" Varric said "Our main concern should be the breach but if we see them on the way then we help if they need assistance" Solas said. Casandra had a little bounce in her step I could tell she was hoping her soldiers were ok, we walked down a slight hill my hand started giving small green sparks off, I looked at my hand just then I could yelling and fighting in the distance. "The soldiers they're up head" I said and ran off Cassandra followed closely behind as Solas chased after us and Varric behind him, we could see a small hand full of soldiers fighting some demons that were coming out of a rift. We brought our weapons out and instantly leapt into battle with them cutting them as they came out of the rift "Mizuki close the rift we have these demons" Solas said aloud I sheathed my sword and placed my hand up to the rift letting a beam of what looked like green lightening spark out towards the rift. The rift fluctuated then closed as it did the beam disappeared and a little shock of pain rung through my hand I frowned as I looked at my hand flexing it slightly, I wonder why it hurts no human could have possibly held something so horrid.

"Seeker Pentaghast, thank the marker you're here, you saved us" a female soldier said bringing me out of my thoughts I looked at her "Don't thank me the prisoner here decided to come this way" Cassandra said the female soldier looked at me in awe as did the other soldiers. "Then... You…" the female soldier stuttered over words "It was worth saving you if we could" I said "Then you have our gratitude" the female soldier said "Quickly go back down the mountain through the mining construction, it's clear of demons" Cassandra said. "Right thank you once again, let's go" the female soldier said with that they all took off to go back to the bridge "Lets go we're close to the conclave now" Solas said with that we walked off together and as we walked through the snow I could see a dirt, rocky path. "The conclave…" Varric said "What's left of it" Solas said we walked down the path and got to an edge I jumped what seemed to be a metre or so down and looked around in awe "That is where our soldiers found you, where they saw you walk out a rift" Cassandra said. I frowned and walked slowly around it was dirt and rumble, pieces of the conclave scattered about and the bones of the people who were here lay where they were at the exact moment the conclave blew up "They're all dead… I should have been able to notice…" I said softly as I hung my towards the ground letting my ears go back.

"Mizuki we can't change the past but we can change the future and right not we need your help to close the breach" Solas said "Solas is right, we will figure out what happened to the Divine but right now the Breach is a threat" Cassandra said I held my head up and perked my ears up. "Right, then let's do this for the Divine" I said I walked on and we got to what was an inside like balcony the breach was high in the air so far above ground I wasn't sure how I was to reach it but I have to do something I'm the only one that has the power to close this breach. "Cassandra" Leliana called out we looked back to see Leliana and a some soldiers with her "Leliana you're here, good have your men take their positions around the conclave" Cassandra said Leliana gave a nod and went to the soldiers and gave orders out, I turned around and looked back at the breach. "Are you still ready to do this?" Casaandra said "Yes" I said "This breach is the first and the largest, we can not predict what may happen" Solas said the soldiers ran off to hold their positions, Leliana joined us "Let's do this then" I said and walked off to head down to the breach. "Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice" a man's voice rung out "What are we hearing?" Casaandra questioned "At a guess the person who created the breach" Solas replied as we got close we could see forms of red rock that had a slight red mist hovering around it, red lyrium "You know that stuff is red lyrium, seeker" Varric said.

"I see it, Varric" Cassandra said "But what's it doing here?" Varric asked "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…" Solas said "It's evil, whatever you do don't touch it" Varric said we avoided the red lyrium as we continued our way down to the conclave. "Keep the sacrifice still" the man's voice echoed out again "Someone help me!" the divine's voice rang out "That is Divine Justina's voice!" Casaandra exclaimed, we got closer to the ground we were all now on edge hearing the Divines voice we made our way down stairs. We had to jump down to the ground from there which was just over a metre and a half maybe two metres, my hand sparked out green sparks "Someone help me!" the divines voice echoed out again "What's going on here?" my voice echoed out. I looked at the breach in awe "That was your voice, most holy called out to you but…" Cassandra said but was cut off when the breach sparked and glowed a bright light when it died down it showed a man and the Divine. The man but he didn't looked completely normal nor was he the size of an average man and not far off him was Divine Justine held up like she was pinned to a wall suddenly I had come in. "What's going on here?!" I exclaimed "Run while you can! Warn them!" the divine exclaimed "We have an intruder, kill her now" the man said as he pointed to me just then a bright light burst out making us all look away and when it was gone the layout of whatever that was disappeared along with any voices.

 **Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Breach & New Friendships

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again I'm slowly building up to the action scenes and what not Naraku should come in most likely in Chapter 7 the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **In Thedas, at the conclave where the breach is.**

Mizuki's view:

I stood their stunned and confused I don't get it I was there and the last thing I remember was being with the divine when the explosion went off but that… I just don't understand "You were there… Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra said. She was very upset and angry "I told you what I know if that is true then I must have blacked out because I don't remember that" I said the breach fluctuated. "Echos of what happened here, the fade bleeds into this place" Solas says Cassandra walks away from me in a huff and over to Solas, I followed but not so close "This rift is not sealed but it is closed… Albeit temporarily" Solas said then looks at me. "I believe that with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely" Solas said then looked at Cassandra with a very serious expression "However opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side" Solas said. "That means demons" Cassandra said she then looked around at the soldiers "Stand on guard!" Cassandra yelled with that they all took their positions, archers with their bows strung up, warriors with their swords and shields up and ready. Varric got out Bianca while Solas stood on guard with his ice staff, I looked at Cassandra she gave me a slight nod and unsheathed her sword and got her shield up, I looked back at the breach and held my hand up creating that green sparky lightening like beam to open the rift.

The rift opened as the beam disappeared just then a demon spawned outside of the rift in front of us all, it was huge and had a very tough hide it looked like rocks came together and formed with that of some sort of ape, lightening sparks came off it's body. It gave a loud roar like battle cry as it gave us a bone-chilling stare "Now!" Cassandra shouted as she raised her sword the archers let lose the arrows on the large demon who is known as a pride demon. The warriors gave war cries as they ran towards it clashing their swords against it's legs, Solas tried freezing him amongst shooting fire and electricity at him while Varric shot arrow after arrow at the demon, Cassandra joined the warriors in slicing the sword against his hard hide. I raised my hands as I twirled them around leaving the ground wrapped around the bottom of the pride demons feet to keep him still I looked at the breach and raised my hand again to make some effort in closing it, the breach fluctuated again and closed up. "Why don't you seal…" I muttered "Mizuki over here!" Cassandra said I looked over just as the pride demon flung his hand out sending two men flying into the wall, I frowned and grabbed my sword with my left hand as I narrowed my eyes set on the pride demon. I built up a ball of fire in my right hand and shot it at the demons head "Hey! Over here big guy!" I shouted he turned to look at me "That's right over here you want to kill me first not those weak humans!" I yelled a grin crossed his face.

He moved his legs with so much effort and determination that the ice broke I gathered up electricity in my hand and shot it at him but that did nothing but make his grin spread he stood still and took a deep breath then opened his mouth. A huge ball of electricity was formed in his mouth, that's one hell of a demon but not enough to bring me down "Lady Mizuki get out of there!" Varric yelled just then the pride demon shot the ball of electricity at me. I knelt down placing my sword in the ground and formed a barrier I felt a little shock through me, to a human it would send them to there knees in pain once it disappeared I looked to the demon he lost his grin and had a frown to replace it. I stood up some of the soldiers were in awe and talking about what I did I grabbed my sword he started walking towards me every step you could feel the ground beneath you shake just then the breach fluctuated to the point were I could close it. I raised a brow and looked at the demon I raised my right hand the roots wrapped around the pride demons legs I brought my hand back towards me bringing the demon crashing down with a thud to the ground, I then twirled my hand around quickly making roots warp around his body tying him to the ground. "Your heads mine now" I said softly and ran over and jumped as I lifted my sword ready to bring down into his head, as I did the demon had a grin on his face he opened his mouth and shot out a blast of electricity sending me flying back hitting a wall.

I hit a rocky ledge and rolled down the side of the rock wall, I felt the shock of electricity run through my body "Hold together get him while he's down! This is our only chance!" Cassandra's voice rung out I groaned as I got up to the demon breaking free. I frowned as my ears went back I got and ran towards him and snatched a sword from a soldier as I went passed then jumped on to the demon and over to his head and looked him in the eye he built up electricity in his mouth again. I let heat consume the sword I held and held it by one side of his neck I narrowed my eyes and ran my sword straight through separating his head from his body I threw the sword on the ground and hoped off the body. I looked over the demon to make sure he was dead then looked up at the breach this is almost over hopefully after this we, they can find out what happened to the divine I went over to the breach standing not far off. "Mizuki close it" Cassandra said "Come on Mizuki" Varric said I looked at them Solas gave me a look to say don't waste any more time, I looked back to the breach and raised my left hand, I just hope this works. I held my arm out straight, my hand gave off sparks and then connected with the breach I gritted my teeth as I felt pain this time I held my ground "Come on close…" I muttered just then the breach let off a bright let as I suddenly lost my consciousness.

 **Back in the Feudal era.**

Raiden's view:

We finally got back to the palace the guards stood on guard "Wow this is huge…" Shippo said Koga knelt down letting Kagome off and Kirara landed letting Miroku, Sango and Shippo off, Kirara turned small and jumped into Sango's arms as Shippo raced to Kagome and hung off her shoulder. "Prince Raiden, Prince Kazuya is outside Prince Arashi's room, Princess Sakura is in the foyer for you and word has been sent to the King and Queen" one guard said "Thank you, I have brought some allies they are here to help find Princess Mizuki" I said. They looked at each other in awe then at me they gave a nod and opened the doors we went in I saw Sakura she looked over and raced over to me "Thank kami you're here brother, Arashi won't come out of his room and refuses to see anyone let alone speak" Sakura said. I frowned "Don't worry at least he hasn't run off yet" I said "And how would you know?! He could be out there and in the same situation as Mizuki!" Sakura exclaimed in worry "Do you have to remind me every day I know what happened to her but how could Arashi escape? The window out to the balcony is locked mother and father make sure of that" I said sternly. She frowned and raised a brow "Who have you brought here and why?" Sakura said "Friends, this is Kagome the priestess, Shippo the fox kit, Sango the demon slayer, Kirara her companion, Miroku the monk and Inuyasha the half dog demon" I said "We would like to help in finding Princess Mizuki for you" Kagome said. "Why do you insist on giving our family more grief it's bad enough Arashi acts just like her, she's gone Raiden and she's not coming back" Sakura snapped as her eyes filled with tears, then walked off in a huff "I thought you said she got sucked into a black hole?" Shippo said "She was but she could have been taken somewhere not… It doesn't matter right now let's just get to my little brother" I said and walked off.

Kazuya's view:

"Please Arashi speak to me" I said "Any luck?" Sakura asked as she came walking over to me in a huff she looked a little upset "No nothing…" I replied "Raiden's here and his brought more friends along with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku" Sakura said "What?" I exclaimed. "Hey Kazuya is he ok?" Raiden asked as he came down the hall with the Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and others "No he is not ok, you should have been here not run off" I said firmly "Back off I wasn't on guard duty" Raiden snapped. "So your blaming the guards now, last time it was me now the guards" Sakura said "It's not all about you and why are you always turning to me like I'm the bad guy I haven't done anything" Raiden said refraining from growling "Exactly you never do anything I may not want to be king but I'm trying, you have to make some effort" I said. "Effort?! You stuck up prick! I miss Mizuki as much as you guys and if father would have let me I would have been with the guards going after Mizuki rather then sitting in the palace doing nothing!" Raiden exclaimed I frowned I was about to say something when a fox demon child had jumped to his shoulder. "Excuse me but can I try speaking to Prince Arashi I heard he was around my age" the fox kit asked "He's a child and so is Arashi, maybe if Arashi had friends he wouldn't lock himself away or hide from you two" Raiden said I looked at the fox kit "What's your name?" I asked "Shippo sir" he replied. "Alright one try" I said I knocked on the door "Prince Arashi you have a visitor, a young fox demon around your age named Shippo, he would like to speak to you" I said "Only if he's not like you" Arashi snapped Shippo jumped from Raiden to the floor "I'm an adventurer I could tell you heaps of pretty amazing stories" Shippo said.

Arashi's view:

I walked over to the door "You go on adventures?" I asked "Yep we're on one to take down this evil half-spider demon at the moment but we want to help find Princess Mizuki for you" Shippo replied I opened my door and glanced out to see my brothers and sister, Raiden's three friends and weirdly mixed group of friends. "Hi I'm Shippo" the fox demon said he did look around my age he has blond puffy hair tied in a pony tail and green eyes I smiled "Prince Arashi come in" I said as soon as he came in I closed the door "Wow! This is huge…" Shippo exclaimed. "Yeah and boring… All I ever seem to do is study" I said as I went over to my bed and sat down Shippo came over and sat down next to me "You could come with us and go on adventures" Shippo said "I wish I could, I'm not allowed out of the castle unless I'm under high guard" I said. "But Prince Raiden goes out with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku and he doesn't have a guard" Shippo said "Yeah I know it's just cause I'm a kid and they think I'm going to be another Mizuki" I puffed "I understand your view and theirs, they're only worried about you" Shippo said I looked at him he gave a smile. I puffed a sigh as I looked away "I know that but they're so over protective, I just want to get out of here and be able to do what I want and explore, there's no harm in that right?" I said "Maybe we could hang out here and who knows maybe your parents will let you travel with us" Shippo said I smiled as an idea came to mind. "Sure that sounds great, it's worth a shot" I said as I looked at him "Great! This is going to be so fun, I'll tell you all of my adventures" Shippo said if I couldn't convince them then I'd sneak out and get Shippo to cover for me that or Shippo and I can go have our own adventure.

 **Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. I know I've been slacking a lot mainly because of all the study I have on but I'll try to keep my stories up to date.**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**


	7. Chapter 7: Saviour or Problem?

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again I'm slowly building up to the action scenes and what not. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **In Thedas, at Haven.**

Mizuki's view:

I groaned as I woke up I felt dressed up and looked over myself seeing I was in one of those nice looking suits that important people dress in "Really? First I'm accused and chain and now I'm dressed up… What else will they dome up with?" I muttered. I puffed a sigh as I relaxed and laid on my back staring at the ceiling for a little bit, at least my hand doesn't hurt as much now, I could here chatter outside, lots of it I sighed then heard a door creak open and then close. I smelt a woman, I lifted my head to see an elvish woman come in with a small open wooden box she had auburn-red short combed back hair lilac-light blue eyes, her eyes meet mine and she instantly dropped the box leaving jars to clank together. I heard a couple make a higher frequency to know that some had cracked "Oh…" she gasped in awe as a look of nervousness and slight fear came over her face and radiated of her, I sat up. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" she exclaimed in panic I smiled slightly "Don't worry about, I only just…." I started to say when she dropped to the ground kneeling with hands in front of her and her head so close to the ground. I looked at her in awe and confusion as my brows knitted together and my ears flickered back slightly "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant" she said I raised a brow as I moved my self to the edge of the bed planting my feet firmly on the floor "You are back in Haven, my Lady" she said.

My Lady? Ok this is strange first I'm a prisoner and now I'm a hero I looked to the girl as she averted her eyes to the ground "They say you saved us, the breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand" she said just as she had said that my hand sparked a green flash making a crackling sound. I looked down at it, I wonder what it is? And what I really can do with it? "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days" she said as I caught her looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Then we're safe for now?" I questioned "That's what they say" she said as she stood up "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened, she said 'At once'" she said as she back up slowly to the door. I sighed softly "Where is she?" I asked as I stood up "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, 'at once' she said" she replied then ran out quickly, I walked towards the door not interfering with anything in the room, I got to the door hearing a crowd of people out side. I took a deep breath and opened the door standing tall to face whatever judgment I was faced with there was a crowd of people on either side of a pathway and guards standing in front of them making a path for me, I walked out and down a couple steps and followed the path. "That's her, that's the Herald of Andraste, they said when she came out of the fade the Herald of Andraste herself was watching over her" a young man said "Hush, we should not disturb her" a woman said Herald of Andraste? I have to get to Cassandra and find out what's going on.

As I kept walking I heard more conversations "Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought seekers knew everything" a teenage boy said "It's complicated, we were all frightened after the explosion at the conclave" a elderly woman replied. "It isn't complicated, Adraste herself blessed her!" the teenage boy exclaimed I walked a little further "Bless you herald of Andraste" a young woman said, I started to feel slightly overwhelmed and undeserving of this. Though maybe when I think of it properly it was just my demon side that helped me survive what ever happened at the conclave, I got to the Chantry finally and went over to the doors and opened them. I walked in there was a lot of chatter still about the breach, myself, chancellor Rodrick and even Cassandra I took it in but didn't let it concern me to much I got to the door at the end of the hall to hear Leliana, Seeker Cassandra and Chancellor Rodrick arguing. I frowned as I took a breath and reclaimed myself letting my brows relax, I opened the doors, They all stop quarreling and looked at me well Leliana and Casandra did, Chancellor Rodrick glared at me. "I'm sorry but I was told you wanted to see me right away Seeker Cassandra" I said as I looked at her alone "Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for Trial!" Chancellor Rodrick exclaimed. "Disregard that, and leave us" Cassandra said in a firm voice the two guards on either side of the door in the room saluted then left us "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker" Chancellor Rodrick said "The breach is stable but is still a threat, I will not ignore it" Cassandra said.

I frowned "Cassandra is right, besides I helped and did everything I could to help close the breach it could have killed me" I said "And yet you live a convenient result in so far as your concerned" Chancellor Rodrick said with disgust "Have a care Chancellor, the breach is not the only threat we face" Cassandra said knitting her brows together. "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave, someone most holy did not expect" Leliana said looking at Chancellor Rodrick then looked at Cassandra "Perhaps they died with the others-or have allies who yet live" Leliana said looking back at Chancellor Rodrick. "I am a suspect? Chancellor Rodrick questioned in awe "You and many others" Leliana said "But not the prisoner, the demon that was the only living one among the ruins of the conclave?" Chancellor Rodrick exclaimed in disgust and anger. "I heard the voices in the Temple, the divine called to her for help" Cassandra said "So this demons' survival, that _thing_ on her hand—all a coincidence?" Chancellor Rodrick questioned with a frown "Providence, the Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour" Cassandra said. Even though I am a demon something more helped me without the Divine on that mountain top I fear could not have survived it alone, I looked at Cassandra "Though all before me is shadow yet shall the maker be my guide" I said.

Cassandra sighed as she smiled slightly then frown as she looked away "We lost everything… Then out of no where, you came" Cassandra said then walked off to the back of the room "The breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it" Leliana said as she looked at me. "This is not for you to decide" Chancellor Rodrick said firmly Cassandra had come back over with a book but not just any book my eyes widened seeing it was the book the pervious Divine had given Cassandra. She placed it on the table with force and pointed to it's cover "You know what this is Chancellor" Cassandra said with a raised brow "A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act" Cassandra said as she knitted her brows together. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn" Cassandra said she then walked over to Chancellor Rodrick "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval" Cassandra said. Chancellor Rodrick frowned he looked to me giving a spiteful glare then looked at Cassandra one last time before he walked off in a huff Leliana went over to the book on the table. "This is the Divine's Directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos" Leliana said then looked up at me "We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now no chantry support" Leliana said. "But we have no choice, we must act now with you at our side" Cassandra said as she looked at me I gave a nod "I understand and I will always stand by what is right" I said they smiled Cassandra held out her hand. "So will you help us fix this before it's too late?" Cassandra asked I smiled "Of course, I'm at your service" I said as I took her hand and shook it firmly we parted there was no way I'd turn away from this, Cassandra and Leliana smiled as they started to talk of plans.

 **Back in the Feudal era.**

No one's point of view in a castle located in the far north west of Japan:

The young lifeless like girl dressed in a fully white kimono has let her black emotionless eyes focus on her mirror as a swift breeze blew through the halls making her short shoulder length white glistening hair with a straight eyebrow length fringe sway with it, the girl, Kanna was watching her mirror intently. She watched as she witnessed the second eldest of King Tsuyoshi, son Prince Raiden as he had joined up Kagome and her friends with his friends the three wolf demons from the Eastern tribe. They had all travelled back to the Warlock King's palace in the South led by Prince Raiden "I must tell Naraku" Kanna said in a emotionless tone she walked down the halls meeting up with a woman, Kagura. She has a white kimono on that had dark purple streak pattern on it, her black hair was just below shoulder length but tied up in a bun with two feathers attached, her puffy fringe is eye brow length but part evenly. Kagura's crimson eyes met Kanna's black lifeless eyes, Kagura frowned as she clenched a fan in her hand "You have news, what is it?" Kagura asked "I must tell Naraku first" Kanna said as she walked off to Naraku's chambers. "Tch… I'm coming I want to know what's going on" Kagura snapped as she followed Kanna, they got to Naraku's chambers "Naraku I have news" Kanna said "Come and show me what you see Kanna" Naraku said.

Kanna walked in Kagura followed but stayed at the door framed and propped herself against it folding her arms across her chest as her eyes narrowed watching Naraku's every move, she wanted him dead but couldn't kill him her self out of fear since Naraku held her heart. Kanna kneeled down turning the mirror around to face the man called Naraku the one who had ruined so many lives, he has his dark purple haori and dark purple Hakama, he slightly changed his position as he turned to face Kanna as his head was held down slightly and eyes shut. His long silk black wavy hair flowed down his back to his hips, his ruffled fringe was just below his eyebrows, he opened his eyes to look at Kanna's mirror his crimson eyes filled with a lust for power he gave a nod and Kanna's mirror shimmered with a white light then died down. The mirror showed him of Kagome, Inuyasha and there friends with the Koga and his two comrades but what caught his attention was where they were and what they wanted to do, he frowned as his eyes twitched and nose crinkled slightly. "They are starting to interfere too much…" Naraku said softly in a spiteful tone "Shall I take care of them?" Kagura questioned "Do not do anything, leave now " Naraku instructed as he took out a circular glowing pink stone that was the size of his palm while Kagura and Kanna left the room.

"Is the half breed dead?" Naraku questioned aloud, the stone glowed he waited a few moments then there was a reply but it come up in writing in the glowing stone _'The half breed stole the anchor but it will be retrieved. Why are you asking about the runt now?'_ Naraku frowned. "There is a group that have decided to look into her disappearance so kill her but leave enough of her to send back here for them to stop the search, we can't let anyone find out our plans" Naraku said the stone glowed again. Naraku waited impatiently from his ally one he never told anyone about that he had a strong alliance with, one that was just as if not more malicious and deceitful then Naraku himself, the stone had revealed another message. _'I will take care of things here, do not think of me as incompetent after all you and I will be ruling over the world in all different eras of time and you wouldn't want to be my enemy.'_ Naraku closed his eyes his nose crinkled slightly and eyes brows knitted together. "I never called you incompetent but you are the one who said you could handle a half breed so kill her next time" Naraku snapped as he placed the stone in his pocket on the inside of his Haori thoughts ran through Naraku's head about weather he's ally could handle a half breed or not.

 **Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. I know I've been slacking a lot mainly because of all the study I have on but I'll try to keep my stories up to date.**

 **Special thanks to my reviews;**

 **CelticBrony**

 **Akshka**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**


	8. Chapter 8: What to do

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again I'm slowly building up to the action scenes and what not. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **In Thedas, at Haven.**

Mizuki's view:

I left Cassandra and Leliana alone since they wanted to talk with Cullen and Josephine but they did want me to change into some different clothes one's that would suit a Herald I had gone back to the house I was given to stay in and changed into some clothes that were left out on the bed. I was meant to wait a couple hours until then meet them in front of the chantry, I sighed as I paced around the room in thought this all made no sense the explosion at the conclave, this mark on my hand but I will find sense of this. I will find out why this happened, where the divine is and help restore peace, I sat down on the chair by the desk and looked at book on the desk that was by Varric, I smiled "Still as famous as ever" I said softly. I started reading it to pass the time when a couple hours had passed I left the house and made my way back up to the chantry I went towards the doors and opened them "Mizuki" Cassandra called I looked back to see her catch up to me and walk beside me into the chantry. We walked towards the end room we were in earlier when my hand sparked and with it a slight twinge of pain had ran through my hand I looked at it frowning as I flexed it "Does it trouble you?" Cassandra asked I looked at her. I sighed as I stopped she did the same "I just wish I knew where it came from and how I got it, there's so many things still unanswered" I replied as I kept my gaze on my hand "We will find out, what's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the breach" Cassandra said.

I looked at her "You've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power" Cassandra said "More power?" I asked "Yes the same level of power used to open the breach in the first place and that is not easy to come by" Cassandra said. I frowned "Oh I know that…" I muttered then sighed "It sounds like you do have a plan though" I said she smiled and gave a nod "Yes we do" Cassandra said with confidence and walked off I followed her to the end room. Leliana, Cullen and Josephine where all there around the table that now looked like a war table it had a huge map of all of Thedas covering it "I know you have meet them all briefly but let me do a proper introduction, may I present Commander Cullen, Leader of the Inquisition's forces" Cassandra said gesturing to him. "Such as they are, we lost many soldiers in the valley and I fear many more before this is through" Cullen said "Let's try and get this done without losing too many lives" I said he looked at me strangely but smiled slightly. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat" Cassandra said gesturing to her I gave a slight bow of my head "I've heard much about you Guardian, It's a pleasure to me you at last" Josephine said. "Please just call me Mizuki, Varric does drives me crazy using titles" I said she laughed "And of course Sister Leliana" Cassandra said gesturing to her "My position here involves a degree of…" Leliana said "Spying?" I questioned.

"Yes she's our spymaster" Cassandra said "Tactfully put Cassandra but how do you know what I do Mizuki?" Leliana said "So the rumours are true about you then?" Josephine asked I looked at her "Oh you mean the guardian is the eyes, ears and hands of the divine more so then her left and right hands? Then yes I go and do what she can not" I replied. "So do you know what happened at the conclave? You must have some idea being a demon" Cullen said I looked at him "Ok first off I'm half demon, secondly I don't know the last thing I remember was being at the Divine's side but then seeing that view in the ruins of the conclave I don't if what I remember was what happened or not" I said. "We will find out what happened but for now we must concentrate on getting rid of the breach" Cassandra said "Of course" Cullen said "I mentioned to everyone here that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good" Cassandra said. "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help" Leliana said "I still disagree, the Templars could serve just as well" Cullen said Cassandra puffed a sigh "We need power Commander, enough magic poured into that mark…" Cassandra started to say. "It might destroy us all, Templars could suppress the breach weaken it so…" Cullen said cutting her off "Pure speculation" Leliana said interrupting Cullen "I was a Templar I know what they're capable of" Cullen said. "Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet" Josephine said then looked at me "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and you, specifically" Josephine said I raised a brow and I puffed a sigh as I shook my head.

"As usual that was quick of them to judge, so they aren't worried about the breach then? The real threat" I said "Shouldn't they be worrying about who's next to be divine" Cullen said in an annoyed sarcastic way I smiled slightly Josephine frowned. "They know the breach is a threat they just don't think we can do anything about it" Josephine said "Is there anything else they have to say or that they're worried about?" I asked "Well some are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste' and that frightens the Chantry" Josephine said. "I've a few say what they believe I am but does the Chantry believe or…" I started to say "The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harbouring you" Josephine said "Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt" Cassandra said. "It limits our options, approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question" Josephine said "Least we don't have to worry about the Chantry attacking us so we're off the hook for now" I said. "Well it's not like they have anything but words at their disposal" Cullen said "And yet they may bury us with them" Josephine said "There is something you can do Mizuki" Leliana said "What's that?" I asked. "A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you she has vulnerable information for us, she is tending to the wounded near Redcliffe in the Hinterlands" Leliana said "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there" Cullen said. "We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them" Josephine said "In the meantime let's think of other options, I won't leave this all to the Herald" Cassandra said I sighed, Princess, Wolf demon, Witch, Guardian and now Herald.

 **Back in the Feudal era.**

Arashi's view:

Shippo told me all about his friends and their adventures "And that's how we ended up here" Shippo said I laughed "Wow that's amazing I wish I could have adventures like you" I said "Maybe we could…" Shippo started "Arashi open this door" father called out. I looked to the door as my brows knitted together "Who's that?" Shippo asked " My father" I replied as I hoped up, I ran over to the door and opened it seeing father and mother standing outside my door. My father was furious though my mother was more worried then anything "Arashi how many times have we told you about wondering around the castle?" father asked "More then a million times so why didn't you just tell me about Mizuki?" I asked with a slight frown forming on my face. Father frowned "Uh my friends and I can help find her" Shippo said "Mizuki is lost to us and her name shall not be mentioned again" father said "But it's not fair, there has to be something we can do what if she's out there right now being held a prisoner or something!" I exclaimed. Father gave me a look and was about to speak when mother came between us "I think Arashi has a point dear, one last search couldn't hurt" mother said father sighed as he closed his eyes in thought for a few minutes, father then looked over to Shippo's friends. "You have one year that is all I will give you no more if you can not find her then you stop searching for good" father said and then walked off in a huff mother looked turned around and looked at me giving a soft warm smile.

Kazuya's view:

Mother looked from Arashi to me "Kazuya take your brothers, sister and all our guests to the dinning hall tonight we'll discuss things there about what will happen in the meantime go to the guest room and tell the the story and discuss information" mother said. "Yes mother" I said "You children run along, I must talk with my mate" mother said and walked off following where my father went I looked to Arashi "Don't get over excited remember how you are to act" I said then looked at Raiden. "That goes for you too" I said he frowned slightly "Follow me" I said as I walked off heading towards the guest room when I finally got to the guest room and everyone had gone in and made themselves comfortable. I sat on a chair between Raiden and Shizuka, Arashi was on the other side of Shizuka "Alright so we'll start from the beginning that way you know every detail we know" I said "Which isn't much…" Raiden muttered. "I was in my room studying over plans and scrolls our father had given me" I said "I was in this room with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku" Raiden said "I was with Mizuki in the library we were studying" Shizuka said "Shizuka you start from your point since you were the last to see her" I said. Shizuka gave a nod "We had started studying but I got to involved with studying that I completely lost track of time and of watching over Mizuki" Shizuka said I took a glance at Arashi he had a look of sympathy he could probably know what Mizuki was feeling being watched over all the time.

Shizuka's view:

"I took a break and looked around to see Mizuki no where in sight so I looked around for her and told some guards to see if they could find her anywhere in the castle while I went to see Kazuya" I said I could remember the details so clearly walking to Kazuya's room praying that she was still in the castle. "I got to Kazuya's room and told him of what happened we then went to see if she went to see Raiden" I said "Kazuya and Shizuka came to us to find us eating _the good food_ and no Mizuki" Raiden said "Is the tone needed?" Kazuya questioned. "Guys let's not bicker" I said Kazuya gave a nod "After we saw Mizuki was not their not long after the guards had come in and told us they could not find her in the castle and traced her scent leading from the kitchen to the forest" I said. "I told the guards to blow the horns, alert everyone and bring Mizuki back" Kazuya said "I went to get our mother and tell her what happened while Kazuya went to tell our father" I said "And I stayed here with the guys waiting for any news" Raiden said. "After Kazuya got our father and I got our mother we all gathered in the throne room for the guards to return with Mizuki" I said "After a nerve racking one hour wait the guards came back with no Mizuki and glum looks" Raiden said. "The commander of the guards said Mizuki was being sucked into a black hole and after she went in the hole closed up disappearing" Kazuya said "They did mention a spider demon's scent was in the area" I said "Yeah but they found nothing not even a shred of clothing or the scent in the next five miles it just disappeared" Raiden said.

Kagome's view:

A spider demon? Naraku maybe? No he's half demon "I've never heard of a demon possessing a power that's able to do that" Sango said wait Naraku is the spider demon he just obtained Onigumo's body, a human body which made him half demon so that must mean Naraku is our culprit. "Lady Kagome what are you thinking?" Miroku asked breaking my thoughts I looked at him and smiled "Do you remember what Lady Kaede said about Onigumo?" I asked his brows knitted together in thought then smiled. "I believe you have just found out who took Mizuki" Miroku said "You figured it out already? Who took her?" Raiden asked in awe I looked at him "Who else is responsible for wreaking lives? Naraku" I said "But he's half demon Kagome the scent the guards tracked was full demon" Koga said. I looked at Koga "Yes that's true but we found out Naraku wasn't always half demon he was a demon then he managed to obtain a human body fifty years ago, that's what changed him from full to half" I said "We will have to prove that to our parents but we also need to figure out why he took her, how and if she still is alive" Kazuya said. "I'm sure we'll figure that out in no time now that Kagome has found our culprit" Sango said "So does this mean we can go out and look for him?" Arashi asked "You aren't going anywhere especially since we know who it is" Kazuya said Arashi puffed a grunt and looked away. "Kazuya's right Arashi, it's way too dangerous besides you are still only a kid and we don't want him getting you either" Raiden said "But Shippo gets to go and he's around my age" Arashi said "Prince Arashi I know it doesn't seem fair but your family loves you they want you here to protect you, we'll get Mizuki back" I said.

 **Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. I know I've been slacking a lot mainly because of all the study I have on but I'll try to keep my stories up to date.**

 **Special thanks to my reviews;**

 **CelticBrony**

 **Akshka**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring**


	9. Chapter 9: Helping out in Haven

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again so I think I should have some action scenes somewhere between chapter 12 and 13 we'll see but action scenes are coming up that's a promise. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling yet again from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **In Thedas, at Haven.**

Mizuki's view:

After our agreement on our plans I decided to help out our Haven as much as I could and talk to the people in case there was anything that they needed I was walking around heading out of the Haven's gates "Herald!" a man's voice called out. I looked over to see it was a merchant man at his stall I went over to the human man, he has blond short hair and blue eyes "Is everything ok?" I asked "Huh?" he puffed as he gave an awed look that turned to an angry one. "Why that little knife-ear, I told her to…" he started "Knife ear?" I questioned in disgust he looked at me in awe "I don't like discrimination of any kind, right now we need to all be allies whether we like it or not" I said. He frowned and a gave a nod "Right, well uh… Name's Seggrit, I just wanted to thank you for what you've done so far and say that you can have what ever you want from my stall for a reasonable price of course" he said. "Thank you for talking to me Seggrit and if I do need anything I'll be sure to come by but if you'll excuse me I have things to tend to" I said. "A pleasure" Seggrit said as he gave a nod of his head I then walked off and went threw the gate and down the steps seeing everyone doing their bit, black smiths in the forge, the recruits training hard I saw one have difficulty and the person he was sparing with kept anticipating his moves.

I went over to him "Excuse me mind if I cut in for a second?" I asked "Herald" they both said I looked over them, they were both young men, the older one is the more experienced, I looked to the more experienced one "Mind if I take over for a second?" I asked. "Not at all" he replied and backed off but stayed near to watch I looked at the man who was having troubles I unsheathed my sword "I want you to spar with me go when your ready" I said he lunged at me I dodged and turned around. "To soon" I said he looked back at me he then walked towards me so we were pacing around each other he swung his sword I blocked it with mine "Good strength but not the right hold for you, move your hand around more grasp the hilt fully" I said. I shoved him away lightly he changed his grip as he did a small crowd of soldiers began to form around us just then I saw something in his eyes a glimpse of fear and there was so much I could smell it I frowned "Do not let fear rule you, if I was your enemy you would be dead by now, think and fight for what you love" I said. We spared for a little longer with me pointing out any flaws he had once I knew he had the hang off it or enough so he could get out of a tight situation I stopped sparing "Great work, now all you recruits should learn each others faults, help each other overcome them and remember don't go getting a big ego that does no good in combat" I said. "Yes Herald!" they all exclaimed as the saluted "Get back to what you were doing then there's no time for slacking off" I said and with that they all got back to work I looked back to see some refugees walk off also.

They were heading towards the steps leading up to the gate, I saw Commander Cullen, Seeker Pentaghast and Varric there my ears twitched back slightly as I turned away and walked towards the forest to pick up some game or herbs, anything to help the people I sighed as I walked through the snowy forest. I saw a few herbs and started picking them they lead me down to a little house, I went over to the door and knocked on it "Hello?" I called out but got no reply I swung the door open and went in, no one was there though a familiar smell lingered in the air. This scent, this man… Master Taigen I believe was at the conclave I frowned slightly as I looked around when I found notes on a couple of dresser side tables it was the only thing of value and just happened to be new formulas to potions, grenades amongst other things. I gathered the notes up and placed them along with the herbs I had in a empty basket that was nearby, I walked out closing the door behind me and starting looking for anything to help when I heard footsteps treading on branches in the trees following me. "I think you should stop following me and say or do what you have to" I said aloud "Leliana ordered me to watch over you" a woman's voice rung out I sighed "I'm not a child nor am I the threat once I gather what the people need here in Haven I will go to the Hinterlands and help there" I said. I then turned around and looked up into the trees seeing the assassin scout in the trees, her eyes were a hazel-green colour and I could only just see traces of her medium brown coloured hair "I'll be back at the Chantry soon tell Leliana to meet me there with the Commander, Ambassador and whoever else will be accompanying me to the Hinterlands" I said.

"I was ordered to watch you, I only take orders from Leliana" she said I frowned slightly as my ears twitched back letting a soft sigh escape my lips "Then you may as well help me gather some herbs and materials for the people at Haven" I said. The scout jumped down from the tree "You're collecting supplies?" she asked I gave a nod as I started walking she followed "Yes, there is so much to be done and not enough people to help just yet" I replied. "But you're meant to go to the Hinterlands in order to gain information and more allies there wouldn't it be better to gain more allies then start gathering supplies" she said I shook my head. "If we stock up on supplies now Haven will have enough until I can gather more allies to help with our cause of closing the breach in the sky for good…" I said then stopped I looked at her "I have seen way too much suffering and unnecessary death, I want to save as many lives as possible but to do that we must be pre-pared for anything that may come our way, do you understand?" I said. She frowned slightly but gave a nod "Yes Herald" she said "Please just call me Mizuki, I have never much liked titles" I said she gave an awed look "B-But I heard you're _The Guardian,_ so why didn't you let people see you earlier?" she asked I chuckled as my ears twitched and tail swished behind me. "I am half demon, could you see how much trouble I would have been in and more so now if I had let myself be known earlier" I said "Oh I guess your right forgive me Her…" she started I gave her a look "Uh Mizuki" she said.

I smiled "No harm done, come lets see if we can find anything worth picking up" I said as I started walking, we walked off and come across some elf root and some iron stone though we couldn't carry too much "Alright that should do us, let's head back we can mark the locations when we get back to mine more iron for the blacksmith" I said. We started to head back the scout had a happy air about her she didn't seem to mind me I caught a glimpse of some logs not far off "Wait" I said "Huh?" she puffed looking where I was I led the way over "This would make a great logging site Mizuki" she said. "That it would, I'll tell Commander Cullen about this" I said "Actually Quartermaster Threnn deals with supplies, I can mark the locations for Quartermaster Threnn on the map he has" she said "Alright but get an Inquisition flag post sighted here so others know we've claimed it" I said. "Yes Mizuki" she said "Let's get back now" I said as I started walking back with the assassin scout following me, I knew not to ask names since it may endanger them to be a double agent, though it was the same for soldiers or mages, we all had to watch our backs. We got back to see the troops still training hard, we passed by them and into the gates of Haven, the scout started to lead me to Quartermaster Threnn "Do you have a potions master here at all?" I asked. The scout looked at me and a gave nod "Yes, Adan his in the middle hut on that side not far off the chantry" the scout replied "I need to see him before I go to the chantry to speak with the others" I said "I'll take you to him" she said.

"Thank you but I really would like you to get Leliana, the Seeker, Commander and Ambassador as well as whoever else is coming with me to the Hinterlands gathered in the Chantry" I said "I can gather them all after I've taken you to Adan, it won't take me long Mizuki" she said. I gave her a smile "Alright then, thank you" I said as I gave a slight nod of my head in appreciation, we reached a tent not far off the front of the Chantry with a couple humans talking "Quartermaster Threnn" the scout said aloud grabbing their attention. "This is Lady Mizuki, the Herald, we found these and some landmarks" the scout said "Thank you, just put them in the chest there, what did you find?" Threnn said looking over a map on the table I placed the things in the chest while the scout pointed out the locations. "Thank you this is a big help, if you find anything else let me know" Threnn said "We will thank you for your help Quartermaster Threnn it's much appreciated" I said then looked to the scout holding the papers of work I found tightly in hand. "I must see Adan now he's this way right?" I said "Yes I'll introduce you" the scout said I walked with the scout to the middle house between two others that was not far off the Chantry to the right of where we were, the door was open we walked in to see a human man looking through some ingredients. The scout cleared her throat "Excuse me Adan" she said "Yeah what is it now?" he snapped in annoyance "Sorry to disturb you but the Herald, Lady Mizuki is here to see you" the scout said giving me an a apologetic look for saying a title.

I gave a smile "Thank you, you can return to your duties" I said "I'll get everyone at the Chantry for you Mizuki" she said and ran off I looked over to see Adan with his arms crossed across his chest "Well look who's back from the dead" Adan said. "I'm sorry… Have we met? I don't remember having the pleasure of meeting you before" I said with a somewhat confused expression crossing my face, I'm sure I would have remembered meeting him or his scent at the least. "I'd be surprised if you did, you weren't particularly coherent…" Adan said then relaxed a little and turned to a table that had all sorts of ingredients laid out over it "Someone had to patch you up after you staggered out of maker-knows-where, so you're welcome" Adan said with slight irritation in his voice. Of course, there must have been a herb potion of some kind that he used, some for me makes it impossible to smell what or who had been around the area "I'm sorry I didn't realize, thank you Adan" I said he glanced back at me "Yeah well you can pay me back by fixing the world" he said. I smiled "Don't worry I'll do all I can to put things right and hopefully bring peace to everyone" I said he turned back to face me and smiled slightly "Well I'm in charge of stocking our little band here with potions and elixirs not that Seeker Pentaghast seems to care whether we've got the supplies to actually _do_ that but if you need something I'll be glad to help" Adan said. "Perhaps I can help, is there anything you need help with at this time?" I said "We're fine as far as raw labor goes you've got more important things to do than tend to me" Adan send then turned around slightly lowering his head and sighed.

"I only wish I'd been able to find Master Taigen's notes, that old bastard was working on something special" he said clenching his hands into fists "He died at the conclave and his notes weren't here I've been too busy dealing with the wounded to look for them" Adan said. Anger and some sadness radiated off him I smiled slightly "Well it just so happens Adan that I came across a small house on the outskirts of Haven earlier and Master Taigen's notes were there but I'm not sure if they're the ones your talking about" I said as I held of the papers to him that I had. He turned around and took the papers from me as "Well I'll be…" he said then started reading over them switching from page to page as he did a smile crossed his face "Ha! The old codger was on the edge of a breakthrough here but he couldn't see it, if you want some of this mixed up you just give the word" he said. "Thank you, I'll be sure to stop by before I head out for some supplies, take care Adan" I said "You too Herald" Adan said I looked back to him "Just call me Mizuki, I don't really like titles" I said. "Like it or not you'll never get everyone to stop with the titles especially the stuck up ones if you know what I mean" Adan said I chuckled slightly and gave a nod "I do, see you soon Adan" I said "Bye" he called out as I walked off. I walked towards the Chantry, I could hear chatter about the Breach, who would help, me being the Herald, I sighed softly as I walked into the Chantry I've been through so much but I can't give up the title of Herald makes so many look up to me, oh Andraste why me? I just don't understand.

 **Thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. I know I've been slacking a lot mainly because of all the study I have on but I'll try to keep my stories up to date.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers;**

 **CelticBrony**

 **Akshka**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hoped you liked it PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	10. Chapter 10: Understandings

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter again and I am so** **sorry about the extremely long wait I've had so much to do it's not funny. First before I start rambling I would like to thank everyone who's been reading this story I currently have 1,012 views, so thank you guys sooo much! I created this story because I thought the match would be cool and it would have an interesting twists on the original stories besides that I absolutely love Inuyasha and the Dragon Age games.**

 **Also thank you to everyone commenting and even messaging me a couple seem to know my plot line before I even get to far in but hey I love that about fanfiction. I have a couple requests for pairings for Mizuki now I have done a vote thing on another story of mine I may put the vote on in a couple of chapters if I can't decide before then but I will put down below the names of who people suggest would be a good pairing for Mizuki.**

 **Alright so without further rambling from me let's get this disclaimer over with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling yet again from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **In Thedas, at Haven.**

Mizuki's view:

As I walked through the chantry lost in my thoughts when came into the end room and closed the door behind me, I turned around to see, Leliana, Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra, Solas and Varric in the room "What's with the long face Lady Mizuki?" Varric asked I looked at him. "Varric what must I do to get you to stop with the titles?" I asked back, a grin spread across his face "Perhaps I could feel those fuzzy ears of yours that and some insight on your life for a story" Varric replied I felt my face grow hot. "I will not be treated like a common dog Varric I'm half wolf" I said "Then your back story it is" Varric said I frowned "Let's get rid of the breach in the sky first shall we" I said as I went over and stood near the table looking at the map spread out on it. "So what did you call us all here for?" Cassandra asked "A plan of who goes with her to see Mother Giselle and what the rest of us do in the mean time" Leliana said I looked at Cassandra "I would like you, Solas and Varric to accompany me" I said she frowned. "Why Varric?" Cassandra questioned I looked to the map "I have been around long enough to see all your lives up till now the pain everyone has endured, from the wars and blights…" I said "I gather this is where you tell your back story?" Varric asked as he went to grab a small book out. "Don't bother Varric this is not a back story" I said he puffed a disappointed sigh as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest "I've seen and fought beside many wonderful people and worked with all different races and only a few people have seen me as you all do now" I said.

I looked to Cassandra "If we want to close this breach we must trust each other and work together despite our differences big or small, we need all the help we can get we can not be picky about allies at a time like this" I said she frowned "Fine" Cassandra said I smiled. "Good" I said then looked to Josephine "Lady Josephine, would contact any higher ups and ask if any one would show us any favours of kindness or help us in anyway?" I asked "It would be my pleasure" Josephine said. "Thank you" I said then looked to Cullen "Commander we may need more recruits and some more training to deal with harsher demons" I said "I will make sure they are trained up as much as I can but perhaps they can learn more from you when you return" Cullen said. "They can take turns sparing against me, I'll get Varric to write a book of what I know about each demon, I'll make sure it's published the men must know what they are up against and how to defeat them based on their strength and that of their opponents" I said "Looks like my talent doesn't go to waste after all" Varric said I looked at him he gave a grin. "Uh Lady Mizuki" Cullen said "Commander please it's just Mizuki" I said as I looked at him "Then just call me Cullen, I… I uh was impressed with you training with the soldier today" Cullen said "Thank you but he was new, learning the basics helps you survive or at least gives you a chance to survive" I said. I looked to Leliana "Do you think you have enough spies to send out across…" I started "I have already sent out some spies all across Thedas they will report anything and should anything be of interest I will let you all know straight away" Leliana said cutting me off.

I smiled "Great thank you, well if the everyone is ready, I think departing now to the Redcliffe in the Hinterlands would be appropriate we could make it there by early morning if we travel at a good speed" I said "Lady Mizuki are aware we do not possess your stamina nor do we run on such little sleep?" Solas asked. "It's Mizuki and I am well aware, I have travelled with others of different backgrounds before" I said "Well then I think leaving now would be wise the sooner you see Mother Giselle the closer we are to gathering allies to help close the breach" Solas said. "Varric, Cassandra are you both ready to leave?" I asked "Sure I wouldn't miss going on another adventure" Varric said "I am as ready as I shall ever be" Cassandra said "Then it's sorted we will leave for Redcliffe anything else to be talked about before we leave?" I asked looking around at everyone. "Mizuki may I ask a personal question?" Leliana asked "Ask and I'll give you an answer" I replied "I'm curious, you say that you are not from where these demons come from out of the rifts yet you have been here a long time, how did you get here? And why is it you can not return?" Leliana asked. I felt my ears flick back I turned around as I looked down slightly "It was not my choice to come here, I was sent by force by another demon, I'm a half breed, demons nor humans like me and would prefer my kind dead" I said sadly. "You said you had a brother was he sent away too?" Cassandra asked my ears went back further "No, I'm sorry but I would rather not talk of my family or past at all, I will wait out side the gates" I said then I walked off, I walked through the chantry and out heading towards the gates.

Once I got there I waited for a few moments to see them all come over "Mizuki I'm sorry for prying it was not…" Leliana started "Don't, I said for you to ask didn't I?" I said she gave an awed look, I looked to Cassandra then Varric and lastly Solas "Ready?" I asked "Of course" Varric said "I am ready" Solas said. "So am I" Cassandra said "Good let's go we have allies to make and all of Thedas to save" I said "Wait you may want protection, your armour and weapons are in that tent" Cullen said gesturing to a tent nearby with two men guarding it, I smiled "Thank you Cullen" I said, I went over and into the tent. My armour was shimmering, sparkling as if it had just been cleaned it was a special make I had worked day and night on it with some Grey Wardens and a couple Mages long ago. Only a couple had ever been in trusted with my secret and now the whole of Thedas would soon know of me if they hadn't already, I stripped off my fancy Herald outfit and put on my protective ninja like suit that I made out it had silk on the inside and hard dragon scale on the outside. I then put on my armour over top which was a fusion of multiple components it was unique and hundreds of years old, my tail had a amour covering even my ears had a covering especially added to my helmet, I suited myself up with my weapons and looked at my helmet. My helmet looked like that of a wolf's face my armour was designed to resemble that of a wolf, in the finger tips of my gauntlets I had hidden claws I could extend out, after I was set I left my formal clothes in the tent and walked out with my helmet in hand "Lady Mizuki as I remember her" Varric said.

I rolled my eyes "Must we go through this again Varric?" I asked slightly irritated "My apologizes Herald" Varric said I puffed a grunt "Why on earth did I think I could reason with you on titles?" I muttered "You look so heroic just like in the tales" Josephine said I sighed as my ears flattened out. "I sympathize with you Mizuki" Cassandra said "Let's just be on our way, the breach is our concern" I said "Good luck and my the maker be with you" Cullen said I looked at him "May the maker be with us all" I said then turned around and started walking. "Good luck and safe travels!" Josephine called out I heard Varric, Cassandra and Solas catch up to me "How do you know so much about demons? Surely in all of your time here you could not of encountered all of them" Solas asked "Mages can walk into and through the fade can they not?" I asked back. "Yes so that means you've been in the fade and for long periods of time I imagine" Solas said "Yes, I've walked in the fade seen things others can not imagine" I said "I find the fade fascinating, there is so much history and things to be learned by being there" Solas said. "Even in all my years I still have not learnt everything there is or explored everything, the fade is a large place it's like another world to explore" I said "Agreed it's a wondrous place is it not?" Solas said "It's a beautiful place if only others could see perhaps they would not be so scared of the fade or mages" I said. "A mage can be dangerous" Cassandra said "As can a templar, an elf, a dwarf or any normal human person and yet you do not judge them as quickly as you do a mage" I said "Or demon" Varric said "I have yet to see a demon in your world spare a life so I would not expect trust so easily" I said.

 **Hours pass it is now night time.**

 **Back in the Feudal era.**

Sakura's view:

I taking care of Sango, her companion and Kagome in the dinning room while waiting to be summoned for the others to make their appearance "Princess Sakura I was wondering why wasn't anything done about the passage that Princess Mizuki would use to escape out of the kitchen?" Priestess Kagome asked. I looked over at her across the table "The guards constantly had to reclose the passageway that Mizuki but somehow she would always find a way to reopen it" I replied Priestess Kagome frowned "What are you thinking Kagome?" Sango asked. "It just makes me wonder, what would make someone so desperate to run away when they have they're family and friends around them" Priestess Kagome said I sighed as I hung my head slightly "Mizuki wanted to explore to go on adventures, she wasn't interested in marriage, any sort of politics or being royalty" I said sadly. "You don't have a choice in what you can do?" Priestess Kagome asked "No we were born into a royal family and therefore must live by the laws and follow the rules that have been in place for thousands of years" I replied as I looked at her. "What if you fall in love with someone who's not royalty?" Priestess Kagome asked "It is forbidden unless the King allows it, the King decides who is a suitable partner for us" I replied "If Koga was meant to be with Princess Mizuki who is the man meant to be your partner?" Sango asked. "The new leader of the Western wolf demon tribe Kaito, my brothers partners will be Witches, my father has yet to decide who though" I replied with slight sadness "Do you know Kaito?" Sango asked "We meet now and again but briefly, I hardly know him personality wise other then what I hear" I replied in detail.

Raiden's view:

I was with my brothers, my friends Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku as well as Kagome's friends, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, we were still in the guest room, Kazuya was already acting like he was King planning out a strategy to get Mizuki back no doubt he'd bring up his plan with father at dinner. I rolled my eyes "Like father will let you or me go you know that won't happen" I said "You are more likely to be under guard like Arashi if you keep running off" Kazuya said "Mizuki could still be alive and you think that father's orders will stop me from trying to rescue her?" I questioned. Kazuya bowed his head slightly "Father" Kazuya said I turned around to see father with a frown on his face "None of my children will be going on a mission that may be pointless" father said. "Priestess Kagome has already worked out that the spider demon is Naraku now a half spider demon, so I see no point in waiting when we should be searching for Naraku" I said father had a slight gleam of hope sparkle in his eyes just for a moment then they narrowed. "I will not allow another child of mine go within a thousand miles of that demon! If any of you do you will be confined to your rooms until I say otherwise understood?!" father bellowed I hung my head slightly "Yes father" I said "Good, dinner is ready let us continue this conversation about Mizuki and this demon after dinner" father said. He then walked off his cape following behind him as he walked tall and proud, I knew he was upset and angry but we all felt the same why won't he just let us do something? Kazuya gave me a look "Let's not be dawdle" Kazuya said and walked off.

Arashi's view:

Raiden has a point we should be looking for Mizuki "Let's go" Raiden said and walked after father and Kazuya, we all followed "Head up little brother" Raiden said I looked up at him "No matter what happens we still have each other" Raiden said I smiled slightly and gave a short nod he smiled and faced ahead. Once we were at the dinning room we got seated around the long dinning table, we were served our dinner and ate in total silence, I looked around at everyone "Arashi" father said I looked at him "Yes father?" I questioned "You are a Prince focus on your current task before you start a new one, eat" father said sternly. "Yes father" I said and focused back on my meal the silence was annoying, once we had all finished the table was cleaned off by the servants and then Priestess Kagome had told father what she had worked out from what my brothers and sister told her and her friends. I couldn't help but hope that we would get Mizuki back, she'd probably understand me more than the rest of my family, I listened to everyone talk trying not to interrupt while Kazuya told his strategy to father "That may just work but I will not any one of my children leave the castle" father said. "I'm glad you approve of my plan father but I never expected you to let any of us go it was just a thought" Kazuya said "You are starting to act like a true King but you still have a lot to learn yet" father said King this and Prince that it's all we ever seem to hear. "Priestess Kagome I leave you in charge of finding my daughter and Koga I want you and your men to accompany Priestess Kagome and her allies to help find my daughter" father said "Yes King Tsuyoshi" Koga said "Koga if Mizuki is alive the agreement of your betrothal to her still stands" father said.

 **Once again thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. Thanks for every ones support I shall try to upload every weekend. I know I've been slacking a lot mainly because of all the study I have on but I'll try to keep my stories up to date.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers;**

 **ShiggyDiggered**

 **Akshka**

 **Guest**

 **Pairings suggested:**

 **Mizuki & Iron Bull**

 **Mizuki & Sesshomaru**

 **Mizuki & Commander Cullen**

 **If you have pairings for anyone else in the story, or any plot ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know I like hearing my readers ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading guys you are all awesome! I hoped you liked this Chapter, please feel free to PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	11. Chapter 11: Instincts

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter as I said a couple days ago.**

 **I want to thank a few more who have commented for pairings you for Mizuki. I can pair other characters as well, any of Mizuki's brothers her sister, even some of the other original characters from either cross-over, like Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga, Ayame, Sera, Cassandra, Solas, Cole, etc... You guys get the idea. Thank you once again everyone you've been totally awesome!**

 **Alright so without further rambling from me let's get this disclaimer over with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling yet again from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

 **Still night time.**

 **In the Feudal era.**

Arashi's view:

Koga's meant to be Mizuki's partner? Koga likes Priestess Kagome though, I put my elbow on the table placing my head in my hand and puffed a sigh "Arashi!" father yelled I jumped in fright and looked over to him "What have I told you about your posture? You are a Prince start acting like one" father said. I sat up tall as I crossed my arms across my chest "No wonder Mizuki always ran away" I muttered under my breath as I looked away "What was that?" father questioned I stayed silent as I closed my eyes "Arashi answer me when I am speaking to you" father snapped. I stood up as I looked him, I slammed my hands on the table "You're the reason Mizuki ran away! All of you are! You don't listen and you don't care how we feel or what we want!" I exclaimed feeling tears build up everyone gawked at me in awe. "Arashi…" mother said in awe as father stood up "Arashi you are to go to your room and stay there until I stay otherwise, in time you will understand that what your mother and I do is for your best interest" father said sternly. I felt my bottom lip tremble "I wish I was with Mizuki she's probably happier without you all!" I exclaimed and pushed my chair back then ran off "Arashi!" mother exclaimed I ran straight to my bedroom and slammed my door making a loud bang echo out. I ran to my bed and jumped on it burying my head into my pillows of fur and silk as tears poured out, he won't keep me here, he can't force me to do anything, Mizuki I'll find you and when I do it'll be just us we can do what we want when we want.

 **Skip to Morning.**

 **In Thedas, in the Hinterlands.**

Mizuki's view:

I stayed up through the rest of the night what little of it we had left while the others slept we had a little ways more to walk until we reached an Inquisition campsite, I had a horrible feeling whether it was about the breach or something else I wasn't sure but I always trusted my instincts. I saw the first signs of light and looked back at the other three still sleeping, I sighed as l checked my weapons over, I had two daggers of Japanese make called Sai that were placed in special holders on the outside of my thighs. I had a sword in a holder on my back as well as a shield, on the inside of my shield I had just about all the symbols of every race and organization in Thedas but on my chest armour, I had only certain symbols that were the main importance to Thedas. I had the symbols of the Chantry, Templars, Mages, Seekers, Grey Wardens and even the Inqusition symbol, I promised I would help those in need, I was taken in by the Chantry but I have sworn to help the others, not just Mages and Templars but the Dalish Elves and Dwarves. I have even fought beside the Grey Wardens in the blights "Still the night watcher" Varric said I looked to him as he came over "I thought I was done for a while without having to fight wars and deal with the blights but this…" I said but trailed off and sighed heavily. "You know we could always recruit our old friends to help, I'm sure that would help us bring in more people to help and gain the trust of more people in Thedas" Varric said "Like who?" I asked Varric gave a look "Who else? We will recruit…" Varric started when Cassandra yawned.

We looked over to her "Uh we'll talk later let's leave this chat between us huh?" Varric said with a smile "Very well" I said as soon Cassandra started to get up Solas opened his eyes "You're the last up Solas" Varric said "I was in the fade not asleep" Solas said bluntly as he stood up. Everyone grabbed their things "Let's move out" I said and started leading the way we walked for a while Varric started thinking up nick names for everyone "Alright so I have some names for our friends back at camp" Varric said. "Must we listen to this?" Cassandra said I chuckled "Josephine is now known as Ruffles, Leliana will be known as Nightingale and Cullen will be known as Curly" Varric said "What are you looking at me like that for?" Cassandra questioned I glanced back to seeing Varric grinning. "Nothing Seeker, so Chuckles tell us why are you helping us?" Varric said "Are you referring to me?" Solas asked "Yep that's your nick name no need to thank me" Varric said Solas gave a disapproving look "You mean because I am an a apostate?" Solas questioned. "I wonder that as well you came to us and offered to help us" Cassandra said "His actions are his own be thankful we have a skilled mage such as Solas to help us" I said Solas seemed to know about the breach and I wasn't going to let anyone push him away, I needed to know what he did. "You aren't worried? You don't have thoughts that I may betray you?" Solas asked I stopped and turned around looking at everyone "Let me make myself clear if anyone dares betray me or tries to ruin the peaceful world we live in then I will get what I need from them if I need anything from them then I kill them" I said.

"Same old Guardian" Varric said "Wolves are loyal to each other and I do not like my trust being betrayed, I swore to help Thedas whenever it was in trouble big or small problems I would help and that is what I still intend to do" I said "I respect you for that if what you say is true" Cassandra said. "Of course it's true" I puffed then turned around and walked off I kept silent just listening to Varric brag about what he knew of me and the impression he got of me I heard talking up ahead "We have company just up ahead" I said. we kept walking until a camp, an inquisition camp came into view a few soldiers were talking to a dwarf, I'd seen her before Lace Harding, she worked hard to get were she is now Harding spotted us and excused herself and came over to us. "Herald of Andraste I've heard the stories, everyone has, we know what you did at the breach everyone's a little nervous around demons and mages right now but you'll get no back talk here…" she said just as I thought word travels fast "Inquisition Scout Harding at your service, I-Well all of us here will do whatever we can to help" she said. "Harding huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's high town?" Varric questioned with a smile "I can't say I have, why?" Scout Harding replied "You'd be harding in a… No… Heh never mind" Varric said "Urgh…" Cassandra grunted. "Scout Harding it's a pleasure to meet you, what can you tell me about the situation in the Hinterlands?" I said "The Hinterlands are as good as place as any to start fixing things, we came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horse master" Scout Harding said.

She looked away for a brief moment "Herald I grew up here and people always said Dennet's herds were the strongest and the fastest this side of the Frostbacks but with the Mage-Templar fighting getting worse we couldn't get to Dennet" Scout Harding said "We'll go see him for you" I said. "Thank you, maker knows if he's still alive… Mother Giselle is at the cross-roads helping refugees and the wounded our latest reports say that the war has spread there too" Scout Harding said "We'll take care of the fighting in the Hinterlands, are there any soldiers helping out in the cross-roads?" I said. "Corporal Vale and his men are doing what they can to protect the people but they won't be able to hold out very long, that's it you best get going there's no time to lose" Scout Harding said I gave a nod "I'm well aware if you get any more news I'd like to know so I can help how as much as possible" I said. She smiled "Thank you Herald" Harding said I looked to the group "Let's move out we'll go to the cross-roads to help out there and to see what Mother Giselle has to say first" I said then started walking it was quite for a while. "You must have seen all of Thedas by now Guardian" Varric said "There are always secrets to be uncovered Varric" I said "Yeah but you know what I mean, you must know the shortest routes to get everywhere" Varric said "That could be of us to our soldiers" Cassandra said. "Yes as long as the other routes get used as well we can't just by pass everyone and thing and expect things to get done the easy way all the time" I said "I agree" Solas said "Taking the long path is not always easy but in the end it's what you do on the journey and I would rather help as many as possible" I said.

Varric and Cassandra then got in a discussion about the Inquisition forces and how we should be using them, Solas caught up to me and we walked side by side in silence something seemed off about him like I should be cautious yet something told me that I could trust him. I heard fighting up ahead "Fighting up ahead get ready" I said aloud Varric and Cassandra stopped talking, Cassandra's eyes narrowed with a look of determination but disappointment "Cassandra focus, trust your instincts" I said. She gave a nod I looked to Varric and Solas "Varric try to hit the ones that ganging up on other soldiers, Solas if there's Mages or heavily armored Templars you have them, if we can get answers out of them then we will if not we will have no choice but to kill them" I said they gave nods. "Let's go then" I said and grabbed my sword out with my left and used my right hand for magic I wasn't going to risk using magic with my left hand, maker knows how it would affect this thing on my left hand. We started running until we saw the battle there was more Templars then there were Mages but both were a threat if they were fighting, I went for the Templars that were heavily armored I kept my eye on my surroundings. I used ice magic on them mainly if they could be reasoned with then great, then again there wasn't much time to talk in battle Cassandra was trying to reason with them "Something tells me they're not going to listen Seeker" Varric called out.

"We have to try" Cassandra called out my brows knitted together as I got a chilling, almost spine tingling feeling, something definitely felt wrong and it wasn't with the Templars or Mages but something felt wrong in the Hinterlands like something was calling to me. I had a slight ringing in my ears like a call of distress I closed my eyes clamping my jaw shut as I stood still "Mizuki move!" Cassandra shouted I snapped my eyes to look at her "Move!" Cassandra yelled, I looked back to see a Templar had already started to charge at me. He had his shield up ready to hit me I quickly jumped out of the way at the last second and turned around slicing my sword across his back making a slight groove in his armour he turned back to face me and held his sword tightly as he came at me. I defended his strikes they seemed to put some weight in their swing I dropped low and did a sweep kick sending him backwards as he hit the ground I stood up raising my sword above his and stabbed my sword down into his chest. He groaned I saw his dark brown eyes through the gap in his helmet, he let go of his sword and clutch my blade "We're all going to die" he puffed "Mizuki we need you help here!" Solas called out I looked to him to see more had come into the fight. I looked back at the Templar he had gone limp and his eyes dull and lifeless I pulled my sword out and ran off to help the others in taking out the rebel Templars and Mages, we finished the fight with hardly any injuries, my mind was still occupied about what that Templar said.

What did you mean? "Mizuki" Cassandra said sternly with an angry tone I turned around and she instantly grabbed my armour "What was that?!" Cassandra exclaimed "Seeker…" Varric started "Stay out of this Varric" Cassandra said giving him a glare then looked at me "Well?" Cassandra questioned. "I feel like something is wrong" I said "There is a breach in the sky, we have rebel Templars and Mages fighting and demons pouring out of rifts, that is what is wrong" Cassandra snapped I turned away "There is more then that I feel something more and I have learnt to trust my instincts" I said. Cassandra let go off me and walked off to talk with the soldiers Solas went to help with the wounded "She'll calm down, you better see Mother Giselle I see if I can calm so of the people down and get some gossip" Varric said. I gave a nod "Thanks Varric" I said he gave a smile and a bow then walked off, I sighed softly as I walked around to find where Mother Giselle was but I couldn't seem to focus so many thoughts raced through my head everything seemed to be a blur. I heard Mother Giselle's voice trail out, I walked to where her voice came from to see her try and convince a solider to let a mage heal him, I waited until she finally convinced him and had walked away and as she stood she looked my way and smiled warmly. She walked over to me as I walked over to her "Mizuki it has been far to long" Mother Giselle said "Yes, I'm sorry I could not protect the Divine, you must be overwhelmed with your work and of course mourning over the Divine" I said "Do not apologize, the maker saved you for a reason and in doing so you will become the new becon of hope for Thedas and all it's people" Mother Giselle said.

 **Once again thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. I may have another chapter up this weekend or a little later it just depends on how I go with everything going on at the moment.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers;**

 **ShiggyDiggered**

 **Akshka**

 **Guest**

 **DarkDust27**

 **Rayna17**

 **Pairings suggested:**

 **Mizuki & Iron Bull (2)**

 **Mizuki & Sesshomaru (1)**

 **Mizuki & Commander Cullen (1)**

 **Mizuki & Fenris (1)**

 **Mizuki & Alistair (1)**

 **If you have pairings for anyone else in the story, or any plot ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know I like hearing my readers ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading guys you are all awesome! I hoped you liked this Chapter, please feel free to PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Call

**Hello everyone,** **you must get tired of hearing me say sorry all the time that's because I am, I've dearly missed writing my stories, I've had a lot come up that has torn me from it but I will try and keep up my writing and not let my posting chapters get too far apart.**

 **I want to thank a few more who have commented for pairings you for Mizuki. I can pair other characters as well, any of Mizuki's brothers her sister, even some of the other original characters from either cross-over, like Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga, Ayame, Sera, Cassandra, Solas, Cole, etc... You guys get the idea. Thank you once again everyone you've been totally awesome!**

 **Alright so without further rambling from me let's get this disclaimer over with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling yet again from this author on wards with the** **adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Call.

 **In Thedas, in the Hinterlands.**

Mizuki's view:

I sighed heavily "Some will accept my help but others I know will take a lot of reasoning to even come near me let alone let me help them" I said she smiled "And that my dear is why I asked to see you" Mother Giselle said then gave me a look to follow her. I followed her and we walked around slowly "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I am familiar with those behind it" Mother Giselle said I took a glance at her face she looked at me and looked irritated. "I will not lie to you; some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine" Mother Giselle said I could feel a growl wanting to escape but held it back "Some are simply terrified, so many good people, senselessly taken from us…" she said. My ears twitched around slightly in the space of my helmet "I should have been able to save them, I could have prevented this tragedy" I said clenching my hands into fists "Mizuki" she said I looked at her. "Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are not the same demon as the ones from these rifts, you are not a demon to be feared" Mother Giselle said "I'm still a demon not mater where I come from, they will always fear demons" I said "They have heard only frightful tales of you, give them something else to believe in" she said. "And what if they choose to attack me? Imprison and kill me?" I questioned "Mizuki you are no longer alone, you have allies now and many more to come, they can not imprison or attack you" she said "Nothing ever seems to stop them from trying things… Especially in making bad decisions" I muttered.

Mother Giselle puffed a slight laugh "Mizuki…" she said "Sorry Mother Giselle but it is true" I said she shook her head slightly "Then let me put it this way, you needn't convince them all, you just need some of them to _doubt_ , their power is their un-unified voice, take that and you will receive the time you need" Mother Giselle said. "Well that should be easy" I said sarcastically Mother Giselle raised a brow "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us Mizuki… But I hope, hope is what we need now" Mother Giselle said I looked at her in awe she smiled. "The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other, you could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… Or destroy us" Mother Giselle said I frowned I really have some much on my shoulders now then again I have had big quests before. "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering, it is not much but I will do whatever I can" Mother Giselle said "Thank you Mother Giselle" I said. "No thank you Mizuki, good luck on your journey" she said with a slight smile and then walked off I sighed and walked around in thought of how exactly I would accomplish this "Mizuki" Solas' voice rung out I looked over to see Solas walking over to me. "You said you felt something wrong, do you know what it is or have a feeling of what it could be?" Solas questioned "I'm not sure…" I said in a disappointed tone "Perhaps there is something in the Hinterlands that is causing your instincts to react the way they are" Solas said.

"Perhaps" I said I couldn't say if it was the Hinterlands it felt close but there's some much now that isn't right it's hard for me to pin point exactly where this main call of distress is coming from where this bad feeling is coming from, my brows knitted together in thought as I walked with Solas. We walked over to Varric and Cassandra, they were having a intense conversation about my actions earlier, I stopped by Cassandra "Once this is over blame and sentence me how you see fit but for now I ask you trust me" I said. She frowned "Then do not stop in the middle of battle like that" Cassandra said I gave a nod but never promised anything seeing as I do not know if it will happen again or not "Since that is sorted we should go speak with Corporal Vale, he is coordinating the Inquisition's effort in the area" Cassandra said. "Then let's go we have no time to lose" I said and started walking to the camp the Inqusition had set up in the little village, we passed some guards on the way there and I could hear some training, I got there to see a man near a tent and fire on a small hill over looking the soldiers, I walked over to him. "Hello I'm Mizuki, I'm here on behalf of the Inquisition" I said "I'm Corporal Vale, thanks for your help, the Mages and Templars don't seem to care who gets caught in their war" he said "It's ok we're here to help how we can" I said. "Well the refugees here in dire need of help, if the war doesn't kill them, cold or starvation will" Corporal Vale said "You're concerned the refugees are starving?" I questioned "Yes many of them brought food but many of them expected to be home by now, there is a hunter up the hill who has some ideas" Corporal Vale replied.

"I'll talk with the hunter to arrange something, is there anything we can do to help people with the cold?" I said "I asked the Inquisition to send blankets you'd think I was asking for a wagon fill of raw Lyrium, A recruit named Whittle is trying to make what we can bring in last if you have any ideas, talk to him, he's across the road" Corporal Vale replied. "I'll speak with Whittle shortly then, are their any other problems that need tending too?" I said "We've got some people with injuries that go past stiches and elfroot, I know healers are in short supply but if you can find someone in Redcliffe to help us it would sure save a lot of lives" Corporal Vale said. "What can you tell me about the Horse Master?" I asked "You mean Horse Master Dennet? He lives on a farm to the west of here, We haven't heard from him but from what we can tell he is probably holed up until the mages and Templars are done killing each other" Corporal Vale replied. "Corporal Vale can you tell Seeker Cassandra and Solas what you know about the upstart of the Templars and Mages while Varric and I go and talk with Whittle and the hunter" I said "Of course, thank you Herald for what you are doing" Corporal Vale said. I gave a nod and looked at Varric "Let's go we have some talking and deals to make" I said "Right behind you Guardian" Varric said as I started walking "So back in the battle, what was that about?" Varric asked I guess Varric is one that I could trust, I've been on journey's with him before. I sighed "You have promise to keep this a secret and I mean it" I said "Promise or may the maker strike me down" Varric said I looked at him he had a serious expression on his face "Something's wrong in the Hinterlands, I heard a call of distress I'm not sure where from or who by but I'm getting a bad feeling" I said.

He frowned "Think it could be the beginning of a blight?" Varric asked my eyes widened in awe "Don't even joke about that Varric besides we would be seeing the Grey Wardens around and hear of them appearing if it was and we haven't" I said. "I'm not joking Guardian besides you were with them, your one of them right?" Varric said "In a different way yes…" I replied as I looked away slightly we walked towards the other side of the village and got near a fire pit with the man who looked to be a hunter. "Excuse me but would you happen to be the hunter around here?" I asked the man looked to us "Tch yeah not that there's much to hunt around here without breaking laws or getting caught in a battle" he replied. The hunter stood up and looked me over "We've come to lend our assistance" I said "The word is you're a demon and there's no chance I'm taking food from the likes of one of the things that has come out of those rifts" the hunter puffed in disgust. I raised a brow "I see..." I said softly "Then allow me to help I'm apart of the Inquisition as well, my bow is the finest in all of Thedas I'll catch some game for you" Varric said "If you catch it without a demons help sure but that's if you can find and catch some fine game" the hunter said. "Considerate it a deal" Varric said then looked at me "Come on let's go meet up with the others" Varric said then walked off, I followed after him "So where are you going to catch some fine quality game?" Varric asked.

I looked at him in awe he looked at me giving a cheesy grin I sighed as I rolled my eyes "Varric you must stop doing this" I puffed "Oh come on Guardian the people of Thedas have to learn to trust you and I want them to know that you have always been apart of the history of Thedas" Varric said. "It does not matter to me" I said "How can it not? You are also one of the many hero's that Thedas has, people should know your history of what you have done and look to you for advice and orders" Varric protested. "Please Varric just leave things be" I said "For now I will but I will not let this go besides I have already written notes on your story" Varric said I looked at him "Var…" I started "HELP! Please Someone help me!" a man cried out Varric and I exchanged looks then ran off to the man's cries for help. We came across an Elf he looked very distressed, I could smell a massive amount of fear coming off him "Help someone please!" he called out and not one person came over to him, I frowned in disappointment and disgust. Varric and went over to the elf "What's wrong?" I asked the elf looked at us in slight relief but was very panicked "Oh thank the maker, please you have to me, my wife she's sick" the elf exclaimed in panic "Calm down please and explain slowly" I said. The elf took a breath and reclaimed himself he was still so panicked but at least he was a little calmer now "My wife, she's ill, she's having trouble breathing it's like cobwebs in her chest, my son Hyndel usually makes a potion but he's left to join a cult in the hills" the elf said.

My eyes widened in awe then I narrowed my eyes in determination as my brows knitted together "I'll find your son and get him to make the potion" I said "Thank you so much" he said in joy as tears almost spilt from his eyes he then started to grab something out from one of the pouches attached to his belt. "This is a letter saying what's wrong please give it to him" he said as he gave me the letter "Of course but may I make a request to see your wife first" I said "Why?" he asked in awe. "I can place a enchantment on her so that she will stay the way she is now until I find your son, if I take to long and she does not have something to keep her stable for now she could get worse" I replied a look of fear crossed his face. He gave nod "Ok please this way" he said as he lead the way to his house "Mizuki!" Cassandra called out I looked back to see her walk over briskly with Solas following behind I looked at Varric "Can you fill them in on what we've done, I'll go with this man I have to tend to his wife" I said. "Sure thing Guardian" Varric said I kept following the elf as Varric went to Cassandra and Solas, the elf went into the house "She's through here" he said as he led me in and over to her, his wife laid on a bed trembling slightly. I took off one of my gloves and placed my hand to her forehead she had a slight fever and was sweating, I could hear crackling from her chest every time she inhaled or exhaled "She's ok for now right?" the elf asked.

I looked to him "Yes I believe she will but I must be quick to see your son, you said he'd joined a cult in the hills do you where this cult is located?" I replied as I looked back to his wife "I-I… I think it's the Winterwatch tower, I'm sorry I can't be more help" he answered. "Don't be sorry that's more then enough information for me to find him" I said I heard a couple come into the house as I placed my hand just over top of the woman and chanted as a ran my hand overtop of the woman from head to toe. Once I finished I felt slightly drained I'd only ever used the spell a couple times before a slight misty like air covered her "What did you do?" the elf asked "It's a preservation enchantment, she will not get worse or better but stay like this until I come back with your son's potion to heal her" I replied. I placed my glove back on "I will be back as soon as I can but for now please refrain from touching her" I said he gave a nod I saw Cassandra at the door, Solas and Varric were behind her at either side of her. We all walked out "You can place a spell on her but can't cure her?" Cassandra said in awe "To cure her would mean I know what's wrong with her which I don't, I would need to do an observation of her and that takes time, much time she does not have, this way is the best option" I said. I then started walking "Where are you going?" Solas asked "Out to the mountains I need to find Hyndel and get the potion from him to heal his mother" I replied "While were out we could collect some game for the hunter" Varric said "And supplies for the refugees" Cassandra said.

* * *

 **Once again thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. I may have another chapter up this weekend or a little later it just depends on how I go with everything going on at the moment.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my reviewers;**

 **ShiggyDiggered**

 **Akshka**

 **Guest (multiple Guest reviewers)**

 **DarkDust27**

 **Rayna17**

 **NobleSilverShadow**

* * *

 **Pairings suggested:**

 **Mizuki & Iron Bull (3)**

 **Mizuki & Sesshomaru (1)**

 **Mizuki & Commander Cullen (1)**

 **Mizuki & Fenris (1)**

 **Mizuki & Alistair (1)**

 **If you have pairings for anyone else in the story, or any plot ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know I like hearing my readers ideas.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys you are all awesome! I hoped you liked this Chapter, please feel free to PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forum as well.**


	13. Chapter 13: Strange Magic

**Hello everyone, you must get tired of hearing me say sorry all the time that's because I am, I've dearly missed writing my stories, I've had a lot come up that has torn me from it for example I moved house, had 2 operations, family get together at Christmas, cars broke down ... and of course my laptop for some strange reason would not let me update ... weird but true anyways,** **I will try and keep up my writing and not let my posting chapters get too far apart.**

* * *

 **Ok before I start my little intro I am going to be changing my Profile name from Wolf-Lover26 to Da-Wolf-Goddess so please keep your eyes open I will change it on... Let's say 26/03/2018 which may be the 25/03/2018 for others. ****I just thought I would give you a heads up, this is most likely the only time I will change after that it will stay that way.**

* * *

 **I want to thank a few more who have commented for pairings you for Mizuki. I can pair other characters as well, any of Mizuki's brothers her sister, even some of the other original characters from either cross-over, like Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga, Ayame, Sera, Cassandra, Solas, Cole, etc... You guys get the idea. Thank you once again everyone you've been totally awesome!**

 **On another note I was thinking of extending the length of chapters I upload with this and other stories so if you would like the length extended let me know PLEASE! If i keep writing like this we may get into chapters of a 100 or more... So just let me know by PM (Private Message) or comment/review please and thank you.**

 **I have done a** _ _ **''story''**__ **called Author's Notes up which I will keep everyone up to date with my stories I have up currently along with new ones I will be uploading and what they are based on (anime/manga/game, etc). So if you want heads up or just to see what's going on then I recommend you to follow but that's your choice of course.**

* * *

 **Alright so without further rambling from me let's get this disclaimer over with.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots from both Inuyasha and Dragon age (all of them) the one thing I do own is my made up characters and my own plot. In my other stories I usually put up characters to say who's mine but it's gonna be a long list so I'm gonna shorten it for you all; Mizuki (main character), Mizuki's family, servants and guards. Alright without further rambling yet again from this author on wards with the adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Strange Magic.

 **In Thedas, in the Hinterlands.**

Mizuki's view:

I turned to look at Cassandra "Supplies?" I questioned "We went to see Whittle after we were finished talking to Corporal Vale, since you went in the direction of the Hunter we thought we would meet you there until we saw you with that man" Solas said "Well at least everyone has been covered and we have details of what needs to de done let's get going, our first priority is to get to Hyndel, on the way we will pick up whatever they need and help whoever needs it" I said. "See my point Guardian?" Varric said I puffed a sigh rolling my eyes slightly "We've gone over this Varric" I said "Yes but I'm sure Chuckles and Seeker would agree with me" Varric said "Perhaps they would that still doesn't mean you tell the world about me" I said as I started walking. It was quite until we got out of the small village "So here we are, elf, cleaning up another human mess" Varric said "What would the Inquisition do without our stabilizing influence, Master Tethras?" Solas questioned "I assume they'd just start burning things" Varric said I smiled as I shook my head slightly. "That does sound like most humans I know" Solas said "If you gentlemen are quite finished?" Cassandra puffed. "Now, now, don't get touchy. We're just here to lend you simple humans our help" Varric said "Before you cause everything to explode" Solas added "Again" Varric said "Mizuki will you intervene?" Cassandra said "And do what exactly?" I asked. "Tell them to stop or discuss this later in private" Cassandra replied in slight annoyance "Sorry Cassandra but I like hearing views even if it may hurt others, it will make us better people to try and understand a different persons view" I said "That's usually how arguments lead to wars" Cassandra said "So you'd rather no one voice their opinions?" I questioned "I never said that" Cassandra said. I sighed slightly feeling my senses going wild the Hinterlands was definitely going to be trying for me, hopefully I can keep my concentration long enough to find out what is causing this and stop it before it completely overwhelms me "So are we picking up some game along the way, Guardian?" Varric asked "The Hunter won't take game from me if I catch it" I replied "He won't know if no one tells him" Varric said.

We continued walking while discussing the different situations in the Hinterlands and how to solve them in the most appropriate and less violent way as possible, the walk towards the fortress where Hyndel was staying was quite, very peaceful but a little too quite for my likings, the hours dragged on and we had come across a couple good kills of ram meat for the Hunter and a couple supplies stashes for Recruit Whittle. "Look there, that fortress must be the same one we are looking for" Cassandra said "With any luck perhaps the people their can help some the poor souls caught up in all this mess" Varric said "It would be also beneficial if they could spread word of the Inquisition and what it is trying to do" Solas said "Let's get a move on, the sooner we speak to Hyndel the quicker we can get back to the Redcliffe village and help that elven woman get better" I said. We started walking up the hill when a woman's scream echoed out, I raced off instantly seeing two templars attacking a inquisition scout, I deep growl escaped as I sprinted over then jumped, kicking one off the cliff then as my feet hit the ground I twirled around flinging my sword out letting it run straight into the other templar, he stuttered and groaned then fell to the ground "Makers breath, thank you Herald" the scout said. "Are you ok?" I asked "Yes, thanks to you" she replied, though I could smell blood other then that of the templar and looked around seeing the body of a dead female mage "Who was she?" I asked hearing Cassandra, Solas and Varric rushing over "Uh an apostate I think... Eldredda was her name... Well that's what I think she said" the scout replied I then looked to the scout. "What's your name?" I asked as the others had just reached us "Ritts, my lady" she replied I could sense that other feelings and aromas in the air I looked over some of the nearby things "Uh I think she was hunting for blood magic" Ritts said I smiled slightly as I looked to her "You two seemed two have blossomed feelings for each other very well in such a short time" I said. "Huh?" Ritts puffed looking at me in awe her cheeks starting to turn red "Our Herald, also known as the Guardian, is not human as you may know she is part demon, besides it's not that hard to see from the layout" Varric said Ritts sighed "Ok so I may have been passing time with Eldredda, you aren't going to tell on me, are you?" Ritts asked.

"Look kid if you can talk an apostate out of her pants in the middle of a full out war you have talent, I say use it" Varric said "If your willing become more then a scout, help Leliana's spies, get information for us, either way my lips are sealed" I said Ritts smiled "Ok I'll do it, anything to help" Ritts said and gave bow "No need for formality, Ritts but you best be off, just be careful" I said "Yes Herald, but I'd like to pay respects to Eldredda before returning to my duties if that's ok" Ritts said. "Of course do what you need to Ritts" I said then took my sword from the Templar as I looked to the others "We're not far off the fortress the entrance is just over there" Solas said "The Winterwatch Tower" Varric said "Let's go there's is still much to be done yet" Cassandra said as she took the lead "Follow the leader, perhaps we can play 'I Spy' later Seeker" Varric said "No" Cassandra said bluntly. Varric chuckled "Oh come now Seeker it's just a little bit of fun to pass the time, you do know fun don't you?" Varric said to which Cassandra sent him a glare as she puffed a grunt of annoyance "Alright kids let's bicker later right now our priority is getting to Hyndel" I said "Kids?" Cassandra and Varric questioned "You are younger then us" Cassandra said "In human years yes but in demon years I'm the eldest" I replied. We got to the gates that were closed, a few people were outside, they're seemed to be all sorts in Winterwatch tower fortress by the sounds of the talking from inside, "So you are the so called Herald, are you? Because the Maker has not told me so" a woman said close by the gate "Yes I am, who are you?" I replied "I am Speaker Anais, it is said that you can close rifts is that true?" she said. "Yes it is" I said "By the sound of things you run this cult" Cassandra said "Yes I do but I have yet to see why you are all here unless it's to close the rift" Anais said "We have not heard of a rift in this fortress but I will gladly close it for you, we have came here to speak with a man called Hyndel, his mother is sick and he is the only one that can make a potion to save her life" I said she looked at me in awe "Very well you may enter" Anais said. Anais then looked towards the gate "Open the gate!" Anais called out and soon after the gate was rolled up "Thank you Speaker Anais, we will not be long" I said and then walked in "So where is this Hyndel guy?" Varric questioned I sniffed, the smell lead me to the left hand side "This side, he must be up in that part somewhere" I said "You know what I think instead of Guardian or Herald your set titles that you need a nickname, a proper nickname" Varric said.

"Which would be what?" I asked as we started to go into the bottom of the tower "How about Wolfy? or Puppy?" Varric said I puffed a sigh "I'm sure the children back at haven would agree with the puppy nickname" Cassandra said "Indeed the children tend to like your ears and tail" Solas added "Great" I muttered softly as we got near the top, there was a young elven man in a mage outfit near a table looking over a book. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Hyndel would you?" I asked I wasn't going to blurt things out, it was enough that people were scared of a half demon being their Herald the man turned around "Yes I am, how my I help you?" he replied "Hyndel your father sent me, your mother is very sick, she needs a potion" I said "What but I just-never mind here take this..." Hyndel said pulling a couple viles that he had in the inside pocket of his shirt passing them to me. "And..." Hyndel said as he turned around and quickly tore a black page out and started writing "This is the instructions on how to make it" Hyndel said "Thank you Hyndel, I'll get this to your mother as quickly as possible" I said "Maker bless your kind heart" Hyndel said I gave a slight bow "Let's go guys" I said as we went back down and then further into the castle when my hand started sparking "The rift is close by" Solas said. We kept walking until a slight upwards breeze brought the smell of demon scent to my nose I growled "Demons, draw your weapons we can't let the people here get hurt" I said I drew my sword we got to the top of some steps seeing the rift and two terror demons "Jumping little bastards..." I muttered as narrowed my eyes scanning the area seeing nothing else but those two "Watch yourselves these guys will jump around" I said "It would be a lot easier if demons were all the same" Cassandra said. "Cassandra handle the one on the left, Solas back her up, Varric you and I have the one on the right" I said "Sure thing Alpha" Varric said I looked at him he gave a cheesy grin I shook my head as I looked back to the demon "Let's do this" I said and went for my target, I leapt at it slashing my sword across at it's chest "DUCK!" Varric yelled, I did as he said as a arrow struck in it's chest. When I came up I sliced my sword up cutting it in half, I looked over seeing Cassandra and Solas finished the other off when the rift sparked and formed three green sparks on the ground making three more terror demons "Varric, Solas take the middle one, Cassandra take the one on your side, I got this one" I said aloud, I looked at my foe, and leapt at him when he was about to make a jump.

 **In Naraku's Castle, in Japan.**

Naraku's view:

I sat pondering over things, over the Shikon Jewel, the very thing I had longed to hold in my grasp, the very thing that could turn me into a god among demons in this weak and horrid world, I smiled as I looked at the stone in my hand, Corypheus is an excellent ally but soon I will have my chance, soon I will not need him, this world is mine he will never step foot here. Corypheus takes over that even more pathetic world mostly consumed by humans and others that would not match my powers as a demon alone, I smiled at the thought of victory, Inuyasha and those other misfits dead and me, left to my glorious reign over Japan and then soon the world, I chuckled as my crimson eyes gleamed with the new found lust of power that soon would be mine. "Naraku do you have anything planned for these misfits?" Kagura asked aloud I frowned and looked in her direction seeing her calmly standing in the door way with a bored look "When I need your assistance Kagura I will call for you but right now I have no use for you" I said then looked back at the stone hearing the door close I focused back on the joyful task of delivering the half breeds left overs to her family and friends.

Kagura's view:

I walked through the empty gloomy halls of the castle, just thinking of how to get out of Naraku's grasp but one thing that I am now more concerned about is that stone, the one Naraku never let's out of his sight, something is strange about it, Naraku talks to it, I've seen him, but why? And if it is some sort of communication device who is he talking too? questions raged through my mind. I exhaled heavily as I opened the doors to leave the castle "Kagura, where are you going?" Kanna asked "Out, Naraku said he will send word if he needs me" I replied "That is not a good idea Kagura" Kanna said I turned around "Why not?" I asked as a frown crossed my face "Naraku grows in power, it is getting more dangerous to leave Naraku's castle without permission" Kanna said. "He may grow in power but so do the misfits out there looking for him and all of us who are in his service" I said "Naraku is not alone though, he works with someone else but not from our world" Kanna said my brows knitted together "Who? And from where?" i asked "I don't know, my mirror can not see, a powerful force separates that world from ours" Kanna said.

 **North-Western region in Japan.**

No One's POV:

"My Lord Sesshomaru please wait for me!" Master Jaken called as he ran after Lord Sesshomaru holding A-Un's reigns leading him along "Come on Master Jaken!" Rin called back as she happily skipped by Lord Sesshomaru's side when suddenly Lord Sesshomaru stopped sensing something wrong, a presence that he had not felt before "Rin go to Jaken and A-Un, stay with them" Lord Sesshomaru said. "Yes my Lord" Rin said and did as Lord Sesshomaru said, Master Jaken had moved close to A-Un, both of them had begun to sense what their Lord had sensed, both looking to him for guidance on what they should do. Lord Sesshomaru's brows knitted together scanning the wilderness, something had caused a fearful air all across Japan and Lord Sesshomaru was curious to whom this foul air belonged too and how it had managed to become so strong, he looked back slightly to his followers "Jaken, you and Rin will stay on A-Un until I say otherwise" he said. "Yes my lord" Master Jaken replied instantly helping Rin on before hoping on himself "Stay close A-Un" Lord Sesshomaru said then started walking with A-Un following close behind "My Lord, are we going away from this foul air?" Master Jaken asked to which Lord Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back giving a look "Sorry my Lord, forgive me!" Master Jaken exclaimed. Lord Sesshomaru looked ahead and kept walking with A-Un following behind "We are going to find the source of this air, once that happens Jaken, you will take care of Rin, do not let her out of your sight and protect her" Lord Sesshomaru said "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Master Jaken said as they started on their search for the source of this foul air. "Master Jaken what is Lord Sesshomaru talking about?" Rin asked softly "What are you talking about?" Master Jaken replied in confusion "The foul air Lord Sesshomaru was talking about, what is it?" Rin asked "It's none of your business, you are a human girl not a demon, you would not understand such complicated matters" Master Jaken said. "Well you could teach me then I could help you and Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said happily "Silly girl you cannot be taught how to be a demon" Master Jaken puffed "No but I learn how demons do things, I want to help Master Jaken, oh please let me help" Rin begged "Teach her" Lord Sesshomaru said loud enough for Master Jaken to hear "Alright Rin I'll teach you but listen good" Master Jaken said "Oh thank you Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed.

 **In the Mage Fortress, in the Feudal Era.**

King Tsuyoshi's view:

A new day had dawned, Hana and I were getting things organised for the trip that these newcomers wanted to go on to help find our second daughter, Mizuki, I frowned as i looked over the old map that had been charted of all the areas that our soldiers and wolf tribes had checked, which was all of Japan and the surrounding islands, I just couldn't see how this demon could disappear without a trace unless magic was involved. "Love, do you think we are too harsh on our little ones?" Hana asked "If anything were too easy on them, they must learn that are not regular people, they are important people with more power then they know" I replied Hana sighed "I know that dear, but they are also part wolf demon, I was not born a royal as you were" Hana said "Yes and that is exactly what frightens me" I said. I looked at Hana, she gave me an awed look "They are half wolf demon, their inner demons are what we should be concerned about, what if our daughter, Mizuki is not the same, we have no idea if she is alive and I very much doubt she will be the exact same after being sent away to who knows where" I said with slight aggravation in my voice "Inner demons can be calmed, they can be called back, they know not to let they're inner demon loose besides Mizuki was and I'm sure still is a very bright young girl" Hana said. I sighed "I hope your right" I muttered then looked to all the notes piling them up in order of dates "I believe that Arashi is right, that she is alive and we need to find her" Hana said "I'll give these youngsters as much help as I can" I said. Hana and I had just finished doing everything we needed to when a strange foul air came over the castle "Love what is that?" Hana asked "I don't know but I do knw it's not good" I said "The children, we have to make sure they're ok" Hana said in worry "Let's go quickly" I said, we rushed out and through the castle to the main hall "My King, this foul air, it's everywhere, all over Japan" a guard said as he came over to us. "Where's the source of this foul air coming from?" I asked as our children and new comers all but the fox kit Shippo and my last son, Arashi had come into the hall, "I'm not sure my King, I don't think anyone knows but everyone can feel it, it's driving some demons into a frenzy" the guard replied, what on earth kind of demon or mage holds such power? I frowned as my thoughts consumed me.

Arashi's view:

Shippo and I ran own towards the hall but stayed out of sight "You really think a demon or mage could have created this foul air, father?" Kazuya asked "I still think Naraku is behind this" Inuyasha puffed "I partly agree with you there but if it was him don't you think we'd see his followers of some of his weak demon hordes flying about?" Koga said "It could be either, but right no one leaves till we figure this out, I don't like this foul air so until we figure out it's origin this castle is to be locked down" father said sternly. Shippo and I looked at each other, I gave a gesture and we ran back to my quarters, as soon as we were in I locked my door "This seems bad, I've never known Naraku to do this before, I mean he has let out his scent for changing forms but he chooses his time and I can't smell his scent mixed in with this air at all" Shippo said "So it might not be him or a team effort" I said. "But who would work with Naraku? He double crosses everyone he does deals with" Shippo said "Maybe this guy or girl who he is dealing with is just as rotten as Naraku himself, this could be a big lead to finding Mizuki" I said "Maybe but it's bound to be dangerous" Shippo said "Of course, but I'm part warlock and wolf demon and your a fox demon that does trickery and has fox fire" I said. "What are you suggesting?" Shippo said "We go out and find out where this scent is coming from and maybe create a group of friends of our own" I said Shippo frowned then smiled "I know two people that could help" Shippo said "So does that mean we're escaping this fortress and going on a rescue mission?" I questioned "You bet, let's go get your sister back" Shippo said. "Alright but first we have to make ourselves noticed and make sure no one knows what were going to be up to" I said "Inuyasha always catches me out" Shippo said "Let's pretend were playing a game then, and that we're not going to leave the castle" I said "Oh we could say that the foul air frightens us too much to even want to go outside" Shippo said. "Right, then we need some supplies, were bound to get hungry and we might need some smoke bombs incase we get in trouble" I said "You have smoke bombs here?" Shippo asked "It's a fortress isn't it? Besides there's so many things here I doubt they'd notice if a few things went missing, we're so well stocked here" I replied "Well let's figure out what we definitely need before going out of here to fool everyone" Shippo said.

* * *

 **Once again thank you very much also I would like to offer if you would like a certain type of story or set couple matched or a certain plot written I will be happy to do my best in writing it up, so anyone who wants to put a recommendation in for a story please message. I may have another chapter up this weekend or a little later it just depends on how I go with everything going on at the moment.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my reviewers;**

 **ShiggyDiggered**

 **Akshka**

 **Guest (multiple Guest reviewers)**

 **DarkDust27**

 **Rayna17**

 **NobleSilverShadow**

* * *

 **Pairings suggested:**

 **Mizuki & Iron Bull (3)**

 **Mizuki & Sesshomaru (1)**

 **Mizuki & Commander Cullen (1)**

 **Mizuki & Fenris (1)**

 **Mizuki & Alistair (1)**

 **If you have pairings for anyone else in the story, or any plot ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know I like hearing my readers ideas.**

* * *

 **Quick question to my lovely readers.**

 **If you could pair anyone from Inuyasha and/or Dragon age to be best friends or bitter enemies who would it be and why?**

 **EXAMPLES:**

 **Kagura and Morrigan because they look like they make a good team.**

 **Sesshomaru and Solas because they're both mysterious.**

 **Miroku and Sera because they both like women and are a little mischievous.**

 **Dorian and Jakotsu both playful and have a high view of themselves.**

 **ETC. Please don't take the above examples to heart if they offend you they are just examples.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys you are all awesome! I hoped you liked this Chapter, please feel free to PM (Private Message) your thoughts/opinions/etc or you can just review in the comment section anyways till next time see yas! Happy Adventuring!**

 **PS. If you want to see photos of the characters for this story see my profile for my facebook page that has all pics of all my characters on my all my stories and for my forums on FanFiciton and the Forum that I am apart of on FictionPress as well. I was thinking about forming a Facebook Group for each of my stories (Separate groups, one group per story that I have) if you want to see pictures, talk about the story, you could even post up your own artworks for pairings or characters in the story, they'll be no bad judgments of artworks (no matter their form; painting, drawing, etc) if I put groups up. Please put down in the comments or PM (Private Message) me if you would like a Facebook Group made up purely for this story.**

 **My Facebook URL link is below (Remove the underscores to get the page.)**

h_t_t_p_s_:_/_/_w_w_w_._f_a_c_e_b_o_o_k_._c_o_m_/_z_a_r_a_._w_o_l_f_._2_6


End file.
